The Hogwarts Chronicles
by All4thebasilisk
Summary: James, Sirius, Severus, Lily, and much more!FINALLY UPDATED!
1. First Meetings

The Hogwarts Chronicles  
  
I raced towards the Hogwarts Express, cursing the strange coincidence that always made sure I was late to everything in life. Now, I was about to miss the train that would take me to the prestigious Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry! I didn't know what would happen in school if I didn't make it, but I knew that my parents would probably ban me from Diagon Alley for the whole next summer! I couldn't afford that.  
  
The train started to move. I quickened my pace and, out of the corner of my eye, noticed a redheaded girl about my age throw open the door of a compartment.  
  
"Come on!" Lily Evans shouted to me. She was always on my case about being late and disorganized. We had grown up together, though she was a Muggle and I was half witch. My Muggle father and Mr. Evans had been best friends all their lives, and when they had gotten married, moved next door to each other. My mother was a witch, but she only donned robes and acted magical when she and I went to Diagon Alley for the summers. I obviously had magic potential, and though my father knew, I had never told Lily. We were both overjoyed when she had been accepted into Hogwarts. Now, Mr. and Mrs. Evans stood with little Petunia, waving frantically at Lily.  
  
I leaped onto the train just as it sped up. Panting, I turned to Lily.  
  
"Thanks, Lil! I owe you my life!"  
  
She frowned at me. "Where were you, anyway?"  
  
"Saying goodbye to my parents. You know that they're going away, too, and we were by their station."  
  
Lily shook her head, but let it go. I finally looked around the compartment.  
  
It was basically filled with loners, apparently. Kids who didn't come with anyone they knew. I noticed one boy absorbed in The Standard Book of Spells, Grade One, and a pale, sickly kid going through Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them. I remembered that when I was younger, my mother used to point out the picture of an Acromantula and tell me all about the big spiders that roamed the Forbidden Forest at Hogwarts. I felt a ripple of excitement. I was going to be so close to some things which seemed like fantasy! Some other kids in the compartment were a small boy with beady eyes that were constantly scanning the room, taking in everything, and a girl a year or two older than me, who was scribbling something on some parchment at top speed.  
  
Lily and I exchanged glances, than silently decided not to speak to any of the others. Of course, just then, someone sped into our room. He grinned at us.  
  
"Are you guys first years, too? I'm Sirius Black, and I reckon that I've met almost every first year on this train! I've got some big plans for my future, and it's best to know everybody in advance if you want to succeed. Who are all of you?"  
  
The beady-eyed boy looked at Sirius wide-eyed. "Hi," he said in a simpering tone. "I'm Peter Pettigrew. Mind if I join you?"  
  
Sirius wrinkled his nose. "Actually, yes. So far, nobody here really seems to be my type, least of all you."  
  
Peter blushed bright red, and the Fantastic Beasts kid looked up with a reproachful look.  
  
"We're all equal, and there's no reason for you to adopt a holier-than-thou attitude. School hasn't even started yet, and you're already going to make enemies."  
  
"And you are..." Sirius looked slightly abashed.  
  
"Remus Lupin." The boy nodded at him, then went back to his book.  
  
"I'm Magda Mardec, and this is Lily Evans," I introduced us. Sirius gave us a brief smile.  
  
The writer identified herself as Brianna Jorkins, a third year at Hogwarts. Sirius hammered her with questions about the school until she finally put up her hands and demanded a break.  
  
We all turned to the last student, the one who was glued to The Standard Book of Spells. He didn't move, or show any sign of hearing any of the conversation. Sirius moved toward him, and I instinctively sensed trouble.  
  
"Hey, you!" Sirius was now standing right in front of the boy. The poor kid looked up. "Yeah, I'm talking to you, nerd-boy!"  
  
"Do you want something?" the kid asked hostilely. I couldn't blame him. Sirius was looming over him, looking like a typical bully. I couldn't just stand by and watch.  
  
"Sirius just wants to know your name," I put in, smiling in a disarming way. He softened for a second, and then glared up at Sirius.  
  
"It's none of your business, but I'm Severus Snape."  
  
"Right then, Snivellus," Sirius snapped. He was annoyed at both Severus and me now, and I could tell that he was the type who was used to getting his way. I didn't care if Remus recommended not making enemies before school even started. I'm the type who won't stand for any bullying, and I knew that Lily felt the same way.  
  
Sirius started to make another nasty comment, but then, someone dashing into our compartment smashed into him, knocking Sirius to the ground. I bit back laughter, and met Brianna's eyes. They were twinkling, and I could see that she enjoyed watching Sirius being taken down a peg or two.  
  
"What is your problem?" said an exasperated Sirius, getting up and trying to loom over the boy who had run into him. It was soon evident, however, that this was impossible. As the boy stood up, I saw that he was about Sirius's height, and in fact, looked remarkably like Sirius. He shot a lopsided smile at the rest of us.  
  
"Sorry 'bout that," he drawled. "I was just trying to get to the front. My buddy Brian is somewhere up there. The name's James Potter. You?"  
  
He nodded to all of us in a distracted sort of way. We all identified ourselves, ignoring Sirius's furious glares at James. The only other one who hadn't spoken was Severus, who was reading his book once more. As James walked toward him, I felt a sense of déjà vu. I was about to intervene, when Sirius spoke.  
  
"That little brat's Snivellus." He gave James a tight, quick smile.  
  
James rounded on Severus. "Snivellus!" Severus ignored him, and James's eyes narrowed. "Hey, Snivellus, I'm talking to you!" He grabbed Severus's shoulder and shook it roughly. Severus pulled away.  
  
"Yeah, Snivellus, don't you know that you've gotta respect your greaters?" This time it was Sirius who had spoken. He pulled out his wand. "This ought to teach you a lesson!"  
  
Automatically, I pulled out my own wand. Whatever Sirius did, I'd be ready for it.  
  
"Tarantallegra!" Sirius shouted. Instantly, Severus's feet started jerking in a crazy dance. I gritted my teeth, and prepared to make some definite enemies. Beside me, Lily took out her wand, ready to stand with me at any cost. She didn't know many spells, but she could be a formidable foe if needed. I opted for a defensive spell, though. I wasn't prepared for a full- scale battle of hexes.  
  
"Finite Incantatem!" I snapped. Severus's feet relaxed, but he didn't. He gave me a withering glare.  
  
"I can fend for myself without your help," he spat, storming out of the room.  
  
Lily glanced at me. "Looks like this'll be an interesting year, Magda. We're not even at school yet, and we've already had a confrontation!"  
  
Remus Lupin looked amused, but I hardly found this funny. If I was going to have to spend the next seven years with Sirius Black, James Potter, and Severus Snape, then Hogwarts wouldn't be all it was cracked up to be... 


	2. The Sorting

Lily and I stepped off the Hogwarts Express with much trepidation. Following the enormous man who had called for the first years to follow him, I couldn't help but feel nervous. I had been waiting for this moment all my life, and now that it was here, I suddenly wasn't ready.  
  
Lily looked even paler than me. I couldn't blame her; it had only been a month since she had found out that she was a witch, and now she was entering a school, completely unprepared. Lily had always been the type who had liked to be prepared, and had tried to squeeze every spell I knew from me. We had spent half the summer hexing her cat, Sienna, for practice. Petunia would follow us around, and cry for us to stop tormenting the poor cat. But Lily didn't pause until she had mastered all the spells I had told her. Even so, I was aware that my hexes weren't really required for school, and Lily was very upset that she wasn't on top of things.  
  
Next to us, James Potter and Sirius Black were having an animated conversation about a Quidditch team I didn't know. They had hit it off immediately, united by their picking on Severus. Severus was in the back, shooting dark looks at the duo. I walked over to a kid who was walking alone, but seemed supremely confident. Lily stuck with me, though she didn't look interested in a long talk with a stranger. I smiled at the girl.  
  
"Hi! I'm Magda," I said brightly. The girl's eyes swept over me, sizing me up. Then she stuck out a hand.  
  
"Cissa Black. Are you a pureblood?" I was taken aback. That wasn't the first question that came to my mind when you first met someone. Then I remembered something that my mother had told me about one pureblood family. They were highly ethnocentric and looked down on Muggle-borns.  
  
"Actually, I'm half-and-half," I told her, ignoring the unease I suddenly felt. "Are you related to Sirius Black? I met him on the train."  
  
Her lip curled. "Unfortunately, yes. I also have two sisters who are here. We're triplets, obviously. Who's that?"  
  
She was talking about Lily. I introduced her, because she seemed too afraid to talk. Then I hurried away. Cissa made me nervous, and I wasn't prepared to admit that Lily wasn't pureblood.  
  
"What'd you do that for?" Lily demanded when we had walked away. "Finally, someone in this place who actually seemed almost friendly..."  
  
Quickly, I explained to her about purebloods and the Blacks. She wasn't impressed.  
  
"You're not my baby-sitter," Lily said angrily. "I don't need your help." And she stormed off.  
  
A moment later, when we got on the boats, I noticed her stepping on one with Cissa and two other girls on it. I turned away. Lily and I don't usually fight, but she'd get over it soon enough. Right now, though, the biggest moment of my life was turned bittersweet.  
  
I looked around, and noticed one boat with only two other first years on it- Remus Lupin and another kid. Remus waved me over to the boat and grinned.  
  
"Hi, Magda. This is Emmeline Vance." I smiled at her, and she nodded in acknowledgement. She looked as though if she opened her mouth, she might throw up.  
  
"I wonder which house I'll be in," I said, just to make conversation. "I'm little bold, a little cunning, a little studious, and a little hard- working! I'll probably end up in Gryffindor or Slytherin, though."  
  
Remus looked amused. "Your choices are kind of different, if you catch my drift. Judging by your performance on the train, I'm predicting Gryffindor for you."  
  
Emmeline finally opened her mouth. "What are Slytherin and Gryffindor?" she asked.  
  
I started to explain about the four Houses, when we reached the shore. Remus, Emmeline, and I stayed together while one professor, Professor McGonagall, explained to us about the Sorting Hat. Then we lined up, (I stood behind a boy with long red hair) and filed into the Great Hall of Hogwarts.  
  
As the Sorting Hat sang a song about the Houses, I looked for Lily. She had been staring at the Hat, but when she felt my eyes on her, she turned around and gave me a wan smile. I was relieved that our spat had lasted only a few minutes, but now, my mind was free to worry about which house I would end up in. My mother had been in Ravenclaw, but we had both agreed that I probably wouldn't end up there. I was just too disorganized to be a good student.  
  
The actual Sorting began with Abercrombie, Sarah ("HUFFLEPUFF!")  
  
Black, Andromeda.  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!" I noticed Cissa Black looking appalled. If I was correct, having a sister in Gryffindor was probably a crime in her family.  
  
Black, Bellatrix and Black, Narcissa were Sorted into Slytherin. "No surprise there," I muttered to myself.  
  
To my disbelief, Sirius Black was Sorted into Gryffindor. I guess that the Hat knew something that I didn't know.  
  
Soon enough, Lily's turn came. She didn't move.  
  
"Evans, Lily!" Professor McGonagall repeated, looking at us with a strange look.  
  
Go, Lily, I thought at her. She didn't budge. Then, to my utter relief, James Potter, who had been standing behind her, gave her a nudge. Lily jolted back into awareness, her face bright red. I gave her an encouraging smile, and she stumbled up to the Hat. It was silent for a moment, and then it shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
"Yeah, Lily!" I cheered. She practically ran to the Gryffindor table and sat next to Andromeda Black.  
  
For some reason, instead of scaring me even more, the incident made me more confident. I suddenly knew that I would also end up in Gryffindor, and that I had nothing to fear. In fact, after Remus was Sorted into Gryffindor, and my turn came, I was completely calm and easily walked over to the Hat and put it on.  
  
"Ah, yes... Olive's daughter. I remember your mother well. She was never sure that she really belonged in Ravenclaw. Many a time she would try me on, always trying to see where she belonged. She never quite fit in. Married a Muggle, I see... verrrry interesting. Ah, yes. Sorting you, now. Well, this is odd... you seem to belong in one too many houses. You've got that noble streak, but also some underhandedness. Looks like it's up to you where to go." I blinked. I couldn't decide this for myself! "You're going to have to make this decision for yourself. If you can't, then it's Hufflepuff."  
  
I couldn't go to Hufflepuff! I thought about Remus and Lily, sitting at the Gryffindor table. Then I remembered Sirius Black nearby. What sort of House was one that allowed such a bully? I opened my mouth to tell the Hat that I chose Slytherin, when it called out, "GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
My eyes widened, but what could I do? I took off the hat and walked slowly to the Gryffindor table. Lily grinned and patted the spot next to her. Andromeda gave me a brief smile.  
  
After the last kid was Sorted, I looked around. The Gryffindor first-years were Lily, Remus, Sirius, Andromeda, Emmeline, James, Harry Whitby, Brian McDonald, Molly Darkle, and me. I couldn't help but feel uneasy. Gryffindor was supposed to be the noble house. Why did I feel as though most of us belonged somewhere else? 


	3. Getting Acquainted

After the preliminaries and the feast, a prefect took us to the Gryffindor Common Room. It was a nice little room, with a crackling fire and two separate stairways to the girls' and boys' dormitories. I walked up one, closely followed by Emmeline and Molly. Lily and Andromeda had hit it off, and stayed downstairs, deep in the middle of a debate with Brianna Jorkins.  
  
I looked around. Then I chose a bed next to Emmeline, and saved another for Lily. Pulling the curtain around my bed, I bade everyone goodnight and lay down. But I didn't fall asleep until what seemed like hours later. I was pondering the Sorting Hat's decision.  
  
The next morning came so quickly, I could hardly believe that it was six o'clock. (We didn't have to wake up so early, but I was just used to getting up at six.) I quickly got dressed, and saw Sienna struggling to be let into Lily's bed. "Come with me," I coaxed her, and she followed me out of the dormitories. I was planning to go on a walk around the school and explore, but froze upon entering the Common Room.  
  
Sirius Black was seated on a chair, reading Hogwarts, a History. When he saw me, he frowned. I guess that he was still angry about the whole Severus thing. It wasn't like I cared about being friends with him, but I didn't want an enemy, so I forced a smile.  
  
"Been up long?" I asked. He shook his head, looking confused at my friendliness.  
  
"I just woke up, but I wanted to read this book before school started. James and I have decided to find out every nook and cranny and secret in this school, and supposedly, this book will help. What about you?"  
  
I shrugged. "I also wanted to explore, but I wanted to do it when everyone else is asleep."  
  
He jumped up. "Cool! How 'bout James and I come?"  
  
I didn't really want him around, but if it was necessary for him to stop hating me... "Okay. Is he awake? I don't want to wait around for him. I've only got another forty-five minutes till the castle wakes up."  
  
"I'll wake him up." Sirius vanished up the steps to his dormitory, and reappeared a moment later with a sleepy James.  
  
We walked out of the Common Room awkwardly, but soon overcame our shyness and started banging on walls, checking if they were hollow, and opening doors to empty classrooms. I walked to a picture of a fruit bowl and rapped it. It was hollow! I excitedly motioned to James and showed him the painting. He ran his fingers over it, and the pear started to squirm and giggle. We jumped back, and the door swung open.  
  
"Sirius, we've found something!" James shouted. Sirius came dashing up and stared into the room.  
  
"House-elves?" he said, looking confused. I peered in behind him. I had seen very few house-elves, but there were more in that room than I would probably ever see.  
  
"The kitchen!" James said gleefully. I now noticed the heaps of pots and pans and came to the same conclusion James had. Of course, my first impulse wasn't to do what he did, which was to run to the nearest house-elf and ask, "d'you have any extra food?"  
  
The house-elf looked delighted, and almost immediately, a couple of others came running to us with all sorts of pastries and sweets.  
  
"Hey, thanks," Sirius said to one, wolfing down a Danish.  
  
"Always happy to serve," it squeaked.  
  
"Not like our house-elf," Sirius told us. "Kreacher hates me and never obeys me!"  
  
"Why don't we go back to Gryffindor Tower and share those with some other people?" I said pointedly, watching the two boys stuff themselves.  
  
We did so, but I hung in the background, watching everyone else beg Sirius and James to tell him where the food came from. We may not have been enemies anymore, but that didn't necessarily mean I wanted to be friends.  
  
James and Sirius walked to breakfast, handing out sweets to anyone who they passed. Peter Pettigrew looked awed when he received a muffin, though two Slytherins, Evan Rosier and Bellatrix Black, just rolled their eyes in disgust. I noticed that Sirius glared at Bellatrix with extreme dislike and muttered something in James's ear.  
  
"D'you suppose that's why he's in Gryffindor?" I asked Lily. She looked strangely at me, and I realized that I had been thinking, rather than speaking aloud. Then I also realized that Andromeda was with us, and she was Bellatrix's sister. I shut up very quickly. I hadn't quite gotten the laws of tact down pat yet.  
  
I hurried to the Gryffindor table and saw Sirius gesture for me to sit with him. I ignored his motion and sat next to Remus. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Peter get up from the Hufflepuff table and sit where I was supposed to be, and start up a conversation with Sirius. He turned away, disgusted, but James smiled at the simpering kid!  
=========== Peter had latched onto James so quickly, that in three weeks time, he was part of the most popular clique of first years. James seemed to enjoy the attention, and though Sirius had despised Peter at first, he put up with him for James's sake. Remus Lupin, though (in my opinion) too nice for that crew, was befriended by Sirius, and by October, was a known "Marauder" as some called James's crew.  
  
It was strange- about Lily and me, I mean. Though we had been practically attached for eleven years, we now drifted apart. She, Andromeda, and Harry Whitby were best friends, whereas I hung out with Emmeline and Molly. Actually, they were best friends. To me, they were the sort who I'd sit with during meals, but during my free time, I was happy to be alone. Sometimes I'd just wander around the grounds, other times, I'd watch Quidditch teams practice on the Quidditch field.  
  
I got to know Rubeus Hagrid, the big man who had led us across the river on our first day at Hogwarts. He was the gamekeeper, because he had been expelled some twenty-five years earlier. He also loved animals, especially big, dangerous ones. Hagrid loved telling me about the pet Acromantula he had had years ago. Sienna, who liked following me around more than Lily, was terrified of Hagrid's dog, Dragon.  
  
One afternoon at about dusk, Dragon chased Sienna right out of Hagrid's hut. She raced away, and I followed. The spooked cat continued to run, all the way to the Whomping Willow that had been planted at the beginning of the year. I chased her, trying not to worry about the powerful branches swinging around me. Lily would kill me if anything happened to Sienna! The cat made it to the trunk and relaxed. She started to sharpen her claws against the tree calmly. Suddenly, a big branch hammered me down, and I tasted blood in my mouth. Another branch was coming close, and I shut my eyes, expecting the worst. Instead, it froze right above me.  
  
I stared disbelievingly at the tree. Then I looked at Sienna, who was now scratching a knot on the tree blissfully. Shrugging, I approached the Whomping Willow. There was a big gap between two roots, and if I squinted, I could see a distant light. Without even pausing to think, I crawled through the roots.  
  
There was a low tunnel below; I crawled through it for a while, Sienna right behind me. Eventually, we came to a small opening. Inside, I saw, we were in an empty room. There was a shut door next to me, and I opened it cautiously. I gasped.  
  
Remus Lupin glared at me. "Get out!" he hissed. "I don't know how you got here, but it's going to get dangerous in a few seconds. Shut the door and run!"  
  
I backed away. Suddenly Remus went rigid. All his limbs began to shake, and his head started to lengthen. "You're a werewolf!" I gasped, suddenly understanding.  
  
Already almost wolf, Remus made two signs with his hand- a finger on his "lips" and a quick mock slash across the throat. I got the concept- no telling. Running out the door with Sienna on my tail, I mused about my discovery. Maybe I could see Sirius or James being a werewolf, but Remus was too nice for that. Odd... 


	4. Something Obnoxious and Something Not

It happened one History of Magic class in April. I managed detention during History of Magic, and it was all Sirius Black's fault!  
  
The staff made the mistake of putting the Slytherins in a double class with us for History of Magic. Usually, Gryffindors and Slytherins can coexist without totally killing each other- just a hex here and there. But of course, with Sirius Black as a ringleader of the Gryffindor clique and Bellatrix Black as a leader of Slytherin's, there was bound to be trouble. Bella and Sirius had made their dislike for each other evident, and Meda and Cissa also despised one another. The "Noble and Most Ancient House of Black", as the triplets and Sirius called it sardonically, seemed to be pretty messed up. I mean it's one thing when cousins don't get along. But your own twin sister?!  
  
Anyhow, we were all sitting bent over our desks with quills out, doing our Transfiguration homework while Binns droned on (with the obvious exceptions of Remus, Molly, Emmeline, Severus, & Annie Luvre, who were taking notes). Suddenly, there was a bang. We all jumped, and Remus Lupin screamed. There was a burn on the back of his robes from a rampant wand. Automatically, I turned to see whose wand it was that had hit Remus.  
  
It was Severus Snape's. James's eyes went wide, and he glared at Severus with a look to terrify the most fearsome beast in the world. Bella looked from James to Severus with anticipation on her face. And I knew that whatever happened, I had to try to avert it. I got up, ignoring Binns, who was looking around with polite bewilderment on his face, and moved toward James. At the same moment, Sirius muttered "Coronet!", aiming his wand at Severus.  
  
Immediately, Severus's hair stood on end, and started to grow into long dreadlocks with spikes at the tips. The spikes started pricking at his face, and he yelled a stream of curses at me! I realized that I, standing up with my wand out, was the apparent culprit. I tried to defend myself, but it was too late. Bella, Cissa, Evan Rosier, Riposte Avery, and Darryl Lestrange had gotten up, wands out. Severus joined them, glaring, and I noticed Andromeda get up to protect me! James and Sirius leaped out of their chairs to fight, and Lily, laughing, took out her wand, but remained seated. Most of the other Gryffindors and Slytherins prepared for a battle, watching avidly.  
  
"Stop, everyone!" I cried out, seeing that Professor Binns was about to intervene. But everyone ignored me, and James Potter looked at me for a moment.  
  
"This was coming anyway," He told me. "All we needed was an excuse." Then he tossed his wand in the air, and as he caught it, he called out, "Furnunculus!" Immediately, the class was a whirlwind of curses. I ducked, and suddenly felt a chill. Professor Binns had passed through me. He tried hopelessly to break up the fight, but it was a losing battle.  
  
I ran out of the room, and saw Professor McGonagall walking toward the exploding classroom, looking livid. She stormed in, and bellowed, "ENOUGH!"  
  
Nearly everyone froze, though James gave Severus on more nudge with his wand. "Fifty points from Gryffindor! Fifty points from Slytherin!" McGonagall said, scanning the crowd. "Mr. Rosier, Mr. Whitby, Miss Black, Mr. Lupin, Mr. Snape, to the hospital wing right now!" As they left, she demanded, "Who started this?" I looked at the gallant look on James Potter's face and realized he was going to try to take the blame. I didn't want to owe anything to him.  
  
"I did, Professor," I said meekly. "Sorry?"  
  
She turned on me. "Detention, Miss Mardec! And if something like this ever happens again, I will have to speak with Professor Dumbledore about your remaining in this school!" Her eyes were popping out with indignation, and for the first time ever, I was truly afraid.  
====================== Later, James and Sirius came over to me to apologize, but I was too furious to listen to them. I hadn't done a thing, and here they had the nerve to let me take the blame for their misdeeds. I wasn't thinking rationally, obviously, or it would have occurred to me that James had tried. All I could think about was my detention the next night. Sirius was feeling exceptionally guilty, and tried to make it up to me by bringing me some food he had nicked from the kitchen because I refused to go to supper. I turned it down, and brooded for a while. Molly and Emmeline came to sit and commiserate with me, but I gave them the cold shoulder. Finally, Lily (who's always known me best) walked over to me, and said in a quiet, firm voice, "You're coming on a walk with me."  
  
I knew better than to argue with Lily. I followed her out of the castle, and we walked through the grounds together, Sienna trailing us. "Magda," she said presently, "You have to tell Professor McGonagall what really happened."  
  
"Why? If someone's getting in trouble, why shouldn't it be me? I should have stayed in my seat and blocked Sirius's path to Severus. I did something stupid, and now I'll pay. I'm fine with that."  
  
"No, you're not! I know more than anyone how much you hate bullies, James and Sirius included, and you'd never let them get away with something like that normally," she said, a note of urgency in her voice.  
  
I looked at her. "You really want to get those two in trouble. Why?"  
  
It all came from her in a rush. "You spend most of your time alone, off somewhere here. You don't see what's going on inside. James and Sirius are forever walking up to Severus and other Slytherins and picking fights with them. They're still calling Severus Snivellus, and even though he's sometimes nasty, he doesn't deserve it! Meda, Harry, Brianna Jorkins and I are routinely following them around, trying to stop them from tormenting others, but it's no use! We've asked Remus to talk to them, but he's too reliant on their friendship and won't intervene! Peter enjoys seeing someone else as the underdog, and there's nobody else who exerts any influence over them! Just because they're so brilliant and all, none of the teachers will believe that they could be bullies, and they pin everything on the Slytherins! To top it all off, Bertha Jorkins, Brianna's older sister and a huge busybody, has decided to help them out and walks through Hufflepuff Tower badmouthing anyone who opposes the two, and everyone listens to Bertha! Potter is the most stuck-up toerag ever, and Black is obnoxious to everyone except his friends! We have to do something, Magda- if we don't, they'll be the same for the next six years, and I can't possibly live with that! Please..." Her voice trailed off.  
  
I blinked. "Whoa. That was a lot. I'm not doing anything to have to owe them a debt, though. Lily, I also dislike them- almost as much as you do. I don't want them to hate me, too. They can be pretty formidable enemies, and- "  
  
"Fine," Lily interrupted. "Let Potter's head swell a little more. I don't care!" And she walked away angrily.  
  
I was left there, standing alone with Sienna. "What'd I do?" I demanded of her. She just stared at me with her big green eyes.  
  
Then I heard something rustle behind me. Spinning around, I saw James Potter's face floating in midair. He gave me an impish smile, and said, "Watch this toerag do something decent." Then he pulled the Invisibility Cloak back over his head. I stared at the space where I had just seen him with mixed feelings of wonder, relief and fury. I settled for curiosity and headed back into the castle.  
  
The next day, after Transfiguration, Professor McGonagall called me over and told me that the detention had been canceled. Oddly enough, James Potter and Sirius Black were nowhere to be seen all night, and slept in the next morning. I guess that's part of why they were put in Gryffindor- they definitely fit the criteria in some ways. 


	5. The Werewolf Incident

In June, two things happened- one that I dreaded, and one that utterly took me by surprise.  
  
The first, of course, was finals. I was a good student, but not a great one, and hours that I could have spent daydreaming were used up studying. I should have been excited about taking a test on magic, something I had longed to be a part of throughout my life, but instead, I hated it. The only classes I knew that I'd do well in were Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts, subjects that came naturally to me. As for everything else... I tried not to think about it.  
  
The second thing was so shocking, I never even saw it coming.  
  
One day, Molly Darkle and I were walking along the lake, testing each other on History of Magic. Nearly the entire school was sitting out there studying, enjoying the gorgeous weather and taking advantage of it. I was struggling to remember why Uric the Oddball had orchestrated a revolt against the Ministry, when Sirius Black tapped me on the shoulder.  
  
"Can you come with me?" he asked, his face serious. I shrugged at Molly's questioning look, and followed Sirius into the building.  
  
"What is it?" I asked when we were finally alone. But Sirius shook his head and gestured for me to follow him down the hall. He walked back and forth in front of it a few times, his head screwed up in concentration, and suddenly a door appeared in the wall. I gasped, but Sirius just clicked his tongue impatiently and gestured for me to follow him in.  
  
When we were safely inside the room, which was a small, soundproof replica of the Gryffindor Common Room, Sirius began to speak. "I need your help. There's been a catastrophe, and you're the only one I can trust enough to tell about it."  
  
If it had been anyone but one of Potter's gang saying this, I would have been flattered. Instead, I was just nonplussed. "What did you get into now, and why me?"  
  
"You're the only person I can tell this to without getting in trouble," Sirius said urgently. "James and Peter saw that Remus was complaining about all the noise while he was studying, so they thought that it would be amusing to lead him somewhere more silent. They blindfolded him, and took him deep into the Forbidden Forest. I decided to stay and cover for them, but they haven't returned for almost eight hours! And it'll be getting dark soon..."  
  
"So?" I asked. Then it occurred to me. "Full moon tonight!"  
  
Sirius nodded soberly. "James and Peter will be trapped out there with Moony on the loose."  
  
"Moony?"  
  
"Remus the werewolf."  
  
Without wasting any time, we ran out of the castle. Nobody noticed us, and we managed to get to the Forbidden Forest about five minutes before sundown. I didn't bother wondering about how Sirius knew that Remus was a werewolf; they spent enough time together to be able to work that out.  
  
Sirius flipped out his wand and whispered, "Discernius!" His wand slowly dragged his hand forward, and soon, we were following the wand. "I keyed my wand to James's a while back," he told me. "It should be able to bring us to him."  
  
"Then why'd you need me?" I demanded. The forest was quiet, and it was getting harder to see. I shivered at the thought of what could be out there.  
  
"I couldn't go here alone!" Sirius looked at me as though I was insane. "It's dangerous, and even I'm not that foolhardy!"  
  
"Oh, so you're hoping that the werewolves will get to me first?" I asked, and then realized how thick the comment was.  
  
"I don't need to reply to that," Sirius said softly. He walked for a while, then turned around and motioned for me to come. I didn't move. "What now?" he demanded crossly.  
  
"I hear something." I shivered suddenly. "It sounds like... howling!"  
  
Suddenly, Sirius's wand turned suddenly towards the direction the howling had come from. It dragged him forward, right toward probable danger!  
  
I ran forward and tried to wrench it out of his hands, but it was like it was glued to his hand. It wouldn't budge, but instead dragged both of us ever closer to impending danger. Finally, I pulled out my own wand, and let go of Sirius's wand. Falling from the speed that we had been going at, I hit a root and banged up my knee. Wincing with pain, I looked up and saw that the distance between me and Sirius was growing, and so was the closeness of Sirius and the howling. "Do something, Magda!" he begged.  
  
I fumbled with my wand, ignoring my throbbing knee. "Finite Incantatem!" Abruptly, Sirius toppled to the ground, sprawled on a thorny bush. He tried to get up, but was stuck to the thorns. "Diffindo," I suggested, and the bush cracked in half. Sirius picked off thorns, looking very embarrassed. "Are you okay?" I asked, concerned.  
  
"I'm fine," he said, "and sorry for dragging you into this."  
  
"Don't worry," I assured him. "Someone had to do it, and I was suitable. I hold no grudges." We both limped on, with one mission now- to find James and Peter before Remus got them. Now as I considered it, I realized just how dangerous this could be. If we were bitten, we could die, or worse- be trapped as werewolves. I had always thought of the Marauders as irresponsible, but now I had living truth. I was about to tell Sirius this, but I saw his pale, scared face and decided to save it.  
  
We approached a small clearing carefully, when someone shouted Sirius's name. We looked up and saw James Potter sitting on a tree branch, and motioning for us to run. Sirius sprinted away, and I tried to follow, but my leg collapsed.  
  
Then a werewolf tore through the underbrush, heading straight toward me!  
  
Visions of what would happen to me if I were bitten flew through my mind. Trembling, I picked up a rock and threw it at Remus. It bounced right off him, but it stopped him for a second. And in that second, Peter, at the lowest branch of the tree, held out his hand. I just barely grabbed it, wondering how Peter expected me to get up the tree with a broken leg. Then I realized that he just wanted me to be able to stand.  
  
All this was for naught, though. In a flash, Remus was on top of me, growling, with his mouth wide open on my throat. Then, Sirius jumped on the werewolf. Momentarily distracted, he struggled to bite Sirius. Remus moved off me, snapping at Sirius's hand, which was quickly pulled away. James jumped down from the tree, running around in circles. Immediately, Remus began to chase James. He held out his wand and roared, "Impedimenta!" Remus stopped short, snarling. Sirius jumped off, looking pale and tired. Peter was trembling, still up the tree, and I understood that it was up to me to clean up.  
  
I used the Mobilicorpus spell to lift up Remus, and James stunned him. We took him to the Whomping Willow, and James tapped the knot Sienna had scratched to freeze the tree with a long branch. I floated the werewolf into an upstairs room, wondering how to lock it. James shook his head. "He won't be able to open it without hands." He looked exhausted, and I felt the same.  
  
We went back to the Forest, found Sirius and Peter, and together, the four of us went back into the castle, making sure that no teachers saw us out after curfew. Peter left to go to Hufflepuff Tower. The remaining three of us whispered the password to the Fat Lady, and separated to go to our dormitories. Sirius paused for a second, then motioned for me to come over to him. Then he turned toward me, looking very sorry.  
  
"Magda... I'm so sorry. Just because you knew about Remus didn't mean that I should have made you come. Out there, when you were about to be bitten, I was really afraid- and I caused it. I feel terrible, and I'll make it up to you somehow. Just tell me how. I was really irresponsible out there, and I'll try never to do that type of-"  
  
"Enough," I interrupted his babbling. "You already made it up to me when you jumped on Remus. All debts are balanced. I was the logical choice, and it would have been even more irresponsible to go alone. I'm serious. The only thing that I need you to do is create an alibi for this leg, for me to tell the nurse. It's OK. Just get some rest." He looked gratefully at me, and traipsed up the steps to his dormitory. He was probably asleep a second later.  
  
I stood downstairs for a moment longer, then walked upstairs. Despite my words of comfort, I was still inwardly fuming about his nerve. At least he had apologized, but despite my apparent camaraderie with the Marauders, I still couldn't stand them. The only thing that bothered me now was that I owed a debt to Sirius for saving me. Although he claimed that he owed me one, and that was why he saved me, they weren't equal in my mind. I owed Sirius Black my life- the most frightening thought of all. 


	6. Diagon Alley

"How about this one?"  
  
"Definitely not- are you trying to be funny?"  
  
"What do you mean? I just want to look good for my first visit to the magic world!"  
  
"You've been at Hogwarts for a year!"  
  
"But this is Diagon Alley!"  
  
Lily and I were at her house, trying to pack for the summer. My mother had decided that this year, Lily could come with us on our annual stay at Diagon Alley. She was very excited, but refused to believe me that she could just wear her black robes every day. Instead, she went through her wardrobe, selecting different T-shirts and jeans to wear under her robes. I thought she was making too big a deal on what to wear, but then again, I wasn't one who concerned myself with fashion.  
  
I put up with Lily's worrying for about ten more minutes, then dragged her back to my house. Petunia waved, calling out, "If I'm accepted into Hogwarts over the summer, I'll send you an owl!" She giggled. Apparently, she was convinced that she would become a witch, "just like Lily". She had spent the whole year talking about Hogwarts, and waited eagerly for each of Lily's letters. Even now, she had wanted to come with us to Diagon Alley, but was afraid the owl wouldn't be able to find her.  
  
We waved back, and I took out some Floo Powder. I explained to Lily how to use it, and a moment later, we were in Diagon Alley.  
  
Even though she had been there once before, Lily was still impressed by the town. She looked around, taking in everything. I patiently led her to the Leaky Cauldron, where Tom, the innkeeper, told us where my mom was staying and where we would be staying. We raced up the steps, and I saw my mother waiting for us.  
  
"Hi, girls. How was the trip?"  
  
"Weird," Lily admitted. "I can't deny that I was slightly afraid of walking into a fire!"  
  
"Maybe if someone hadn't taken so long to pack," I said pointedly, "we could have gone with you, Mum." My mother just smiled and nodded toward our rooms. I quickly went into mine, and took a long nap.  
  
When I woke up, Lil and my mother were gone. I left the Leaky Cauldron and headed through Diagon Alley. I checked Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor, but they weren't there. After searching Flourish and Blotts and Madam Malkin's for them, I gave up and headed back to my room, when-  
  
"Magda! We're over here!"  
  
I turned around, and saw Mum, Lily, and...?  
  
It was small, furry, and looked remarkably like a kitten! But that was impossible. My mother didn't like animals, and had refused to get me a pet no matter how many times I had begged her for one. But now, could it be?  
  
"Happy Birthday!" My mother looked happy with an animal for once. "You forgot your own birthday!"  
  
I was flabbergasted. "It's already August 11? I totally forgot!"  
  
"At least now maybe you'll leave Sienna alone," Lily smirked. She handed me the soft little kitten, which could still fit in my hands. "The clerk said his name is Bumblebee- BB for short."  
  
I held him close. "Thank you soo much."  
  
My mother had to go to work then, and Lily wanted to look through the bookstore. I took a walk around Diagon Alley, BB in my hands, when I froze. I was right by the twisting alleyway that led to Knockturn Alley. I thought about it. My mother hadn't expressly forbidden me from going in, and it probably wasn't so dangerous. I mean, I had a wand and all...  
  
Before I could reconsider, I started down the alleyway. When I came out, I saw that I was in Knockturn Alley. It was dark and quiet, and definitely more interesting than Diagon Alley. I walked into the first store I saw. It was dank and full of strange contraptions. I examined a few, when a familiar voice asked, "May I help you?"  
  
I turned... and saw Severus Snape. He blinked, looking just as surprised to see me. "Mardec? But- you're in Gryffindor! What are you doing in here?"  
  
I felt a surge of annoyance. "Just because I'm in Gryffindor doesn't mean I want to be there. And anyway, why wouldn't a Gryffindor be in here? James and Sirius would probably kill to be in here."  
  
He shook his head. "Potter hates the Dark Arts. And anyway, what are you doing in here? Gryffindor or not, I've never seen you around these parts. And what's with the cat?"  
  
"The kitten was given to me just before I got here. I was in the mood to explore Knockturn Alley, and I wasn't explicitly forbidden to come here, so..."  
  
Severus laughed. "You should be in Slytherin."  
  
"Is that a compliment?" I teased. He grinned.  
  
"Now, I work here. Want me to show you around? Nobody's here, and neither is my boss, so I can basically do whatever I want."  
  
Severus showed me all sorts of strange objects that I was fascinated by. He loved BB and spent a long time holding him. As he pet him, I saw a host of emotions pass over Severus- peace, pain, yearning...  
  
At four o'clock, I had to leave, and casting one last longing look around, I walked out.  
  
"Come back, Magda!" Severus called out.  
  
And of course, I did. Almost every day, I'd sneak up Knockturn Alley. Severus would help me look like I belonged there, and on his days off, he would take me around the whole town. He didn't introduce me to anyone, though. In fact, he would always glance around furtively, making sure that no one I knew was around. "Not every Slytherin is as kindly disposed toward lone Gryffindors as I am," he warned me. "Stay out of sight."  
  
I knew that he was right, and didn't understand why Severus himself could allow himself to become friends with me. Maybe it was BB. After the first few times, I stopped bringing him, but Severus always asked about him.  
  
My mother and Lily teased me about the secret place where I always went, but I left subtle hints that I was spending all my time in Quality Quidditch Supplies. It was a plausible idea, as I had always loved to fly. In fact, I was planning to try out for the Quidditch team in school. I knew that I'd have competition- I had heard James Potter and Sirius Black excitedly discussing Quidditch too many times. I was confident in my abilities, and was sure that I could at least make Chaser, especially since James and Sirius wanted to be Beaters together. More than half the team left last year, so two Beaters, one Chaser, and the Seeker's jobs were all open. I spent most of my time discussing this all with Lily, until she finally covered her ears and begged me to stop.  
  
Of course, who was listening to us talking but James and Sirius, sitting at the table in the Leaky Cauldron next to us. "How about a game?" James challenged.  
  
"You've got yourself a deal!" I told him, and got up to find a team. Lily consented to being a Beater, and we spoke to Mr. Clemens, who ran Quality Quidditch Supplies. He agreed to sponsor the game by supplying balls and brooms, and scheduled it for the second-to-last day of the term. With all the publicity, we expected there to be tons of kids on our team. Instead, only Andromeda Black and a witch named Celestina Warbeck volunteered to be on our team as Seeker. I soon found out why. Everyone wanted to be on the Marauders' team. Finally, Narcissa and Bellatrix Black joined us as beaters, and a Ravenclaw fourth-year named Elo Tiare finished up the team. We practiced once or twice, but Bella and Cissa kept protesting me as captain, and Lily and Meda kept insisting that I had to be captain. After all, James was captain of his team.  
  
The day of the match came, and I knew that we'd lose almost immediately. James's team was excellent, and James outshone them all. He flew so well, I knew that there was no way he wouldn't get on the real team. He had opted to be a Seeker, and I noticed that Sirius was nowhere to be seen. James gave his team just enough time to score fifty points, and then easily caught the Snitch. He had a Silver Arrow, the best broom around, and Celestina's Shooting Star was no match for it. The other team won with two hundred points to our twenty.  
  
I left with my head bowed in disgrace. I had only scored two goals during the game, and we had lost so badly, I felt as though I had betrayed my teammates. I knew that it was irrational, but then, I tended to be irrational when I was upset.  
  
James caught up with me. "Magda!"  
  
I stiffened. "Go ahead, gloat. You won by a landslide. I know, I suck."  
  
He looked embarrassed. "Look, I'm sorry. You did a good job, but I had a bigger selection of teammates. The twenty points you scored proved your prowess."  
  
"Just get on with it," I snapped. "I don't need your coddling."  
  
"Sorry," James said apologetically. "But have you seen Sirius?"  
  
"No, I was wondering where he was." Now my curiosity was aroused. "What happened? Why wasn't he on the team?"  
  
James blushed a deep red. "We held tryouts, and, well...he didn't make it. He was furious that I didn't keep him on anyway, but what could I do?"  
  
"You could have realized that winning isn't everything," I said indignantly. "This was supposed to be a friendly game, not a major competition!"  
  
"Fine," James said stiffly. "But all I wanted to know was where Sirius was; I didn't ask for a scolding." He stormed off.  
  
"Nice one," Sirius said from behind me, sounding amused. "You actually told the bighead off!"  
  
I rolled my eyes at him. "In a day, you and "Bighead" will be best friends again and hating me. You probably won't be talking to me, so why don't you start now?" I stomped off, barely noticing Sirius's smile turn into a worried frown. 


	7. An Alliance with a Malfoy

As I had predicted, Sirius and James were inseparable again by the time they got on the train. However, they weren't angry with me, much to my annoyance. In fact, they and the other Marauders sat down in the same compartment as Emmeline, Molly, and me. I exchanged exasperated looks with my friends, but Emmeline was too refined to tell them to leave, Molly looked almost pleased to have them with us, and I wasn't going to pick a fight. Instead, I stewed silently, listening to the four discuss their plans for the year.  
  
Oddly, they didn't seem to mind if we listened, and in fact, acted as though we were part of their group at some points. Out of nowhere, James handed Molly a chocolate frog. She got oddly giggly when she accepted it, and only a glare from me silenced her. I watched the other Marauders warily, and noticed that Sirius was hiding a grin, Peter was studying the scene with obvious glee, and Remus was trying not to meet my eyes.  
  
"Don't eat it!" I cried out suddenly. Molly gave me a scornful look, and bit into the chocolate. Nothing happened, and I turned scarlet. "Sorry," I muttered. "Just a hunch and misreading of faces."  
  
"Don't spend too many sleepless nights over it," James assured me. "Your fears were not unfounded."  
  
"What do you-" Molly began, but was interrupted by a loud croak. She looked around wildly, searching for the source of the noise, then tried to speak again. "Where- CROAK." This time, the croak was unmistakably coming from her. She looked aghast and buried her face in her hands. Emmeline patted her while looking disdainfully at the boys. I, however, wasn't about to let this drop so quickly.  
  
"How dare you!" I snapped. "We don't object to you... you... invading our compartment, and this is our reward? You have no right to do anything to us, and I'll... I'll-" I struggled for words. "-I'll tell Professor McGonagall that you hexed Molly in school, and you'll lose loads of points from Gryffindor!"  
  
"Magda, don't-" Sirius began.  
  
"We're sorry, but-" Remus cut in, but James interrupted.  
  
"But it was an honest mistake," James drawled, looking surprised. "I didn't realize that the frog was charmed. Anyway, term hasn't even started yet, and we're not in school. I don't understand what you have against Gryffindor, anyway. It is your house, after all."  
  
"You think I wanted it to be?" I snapped, my temper rising. "I wanted to be put in Slytherin, but that stupid hat stuck me in Gryffindor for no reason!"  
  
I instantly saw that that was the wrong thing to say to James. His face went dark, and I remembered what Severus had said about Potter hating the Dark Arts. "Fine," he said with gritted teeth, inscrutable. "Go join Rosier or Wilkes or even Snivellus. It's not like you'll be missed or anything. D'you really believe that nobody's noticed your tendency to be antisocial? Your only friends are the gamekeeper and your neighbor's cat! Maybe in Slytherin, you'll even make the Quidditch team- I hear they'll accept anyone who can tell what color the Snitch is!" he snapped, then froze, realizing that he had gone too far.  
  
I glared at James, trying to quell the insecurities that had suddenly risen to the top. They were making it hard for me to speak. I glanced at Emmeline and Molly, who both looked miserable, but didn't dare to turn a Marauder against them. Sirius looked very tense, but didn't say anything, only giving me a helpless look. Remus still wouldn't look at me, but I saw a faint blush appear on his lowered face. I didn't give them the benefit of the doubt- in my furious state of mind, they had betrayed me.  
  
"Okay," I choked out. "I'll think I will leave!" And I marched out, oblivious to the regretful looks on everyone's faces. Emmeline called out my name, but I ignored her and left with my head high.  
  
The next compartment was occupied by only a few older kids in the far corner, talking in low voices, so I hunched in the other corner, and tried to gather my thoughts. James had said some pretty hurtful things that only a hatred for Slytherin could conjure. The dislike for the Dark Arts was good, I supposed, but still, not all Slytherins were evil. Why had the Hat sent me into the wrong house, anyway? It had said that the choice was up to me, and then suddenly changed its mind. Was that allowed?  
  
"Excuse me," the boy standing over me was smiling in a very false way that made me uneasy. "Is there some reason why you're in here? This compartment is unofficially for Slytherin prefects and their friends. Which House are you in, and why are you in here?"  
  
I shrugged, though I was remembering James's words. Go join some Slytherin or something... Well, it looked like I was going to take his advice, like it or not. "Hi! I'm Magda Mardec!" I said brightly. "I'm in Gryffindor, and I had to get out of that compartment. James Potter was driving me insane because I wanted to be in Slytherin, but the Hat put me in Gryffindor! Are you a prefect?"  
  
The boy grinned, showing perfect white teeth. "Yes, I am. My name's Lucius Malfoy. I've met James Potter- he's a real git. That's Goyle, and that's Nott." He pointed carelessly at the other two Slytherins in the corner. Goyle was short but very large; he had muscles so big that I guessed that he had been lifting weights since he was three. Nott was small and shrewd, with beady eyes that lingered on me for a moment too long. Lucius Malfoy himself had long blond hair and blue eyes that saw straight through me. He was actually quite good-looking, and appeared to be charming as well. "How much do you hate your House?"  
  
I blinked. "Enough," I said cautiously, trying to tread on safe ground. "What do you have in mind?" In my emotional state, nothing seemed to be to small to exact revenge on my classmates. Lucius told me, and I felt myself grinning. "I'll do it," I said firmly, and spent the rest of the ride to Hogwarts with the Slytherins, discussing our plans...  
  
===============================  
  
When the four of us left the train at Hogwarts, I caught Potter's eye and winked. He looked horrified, and pointed me out to Sirius. He looked appalled, seeing me talking with a Slytherin prefect and his friends like we had been best mates since we were little. Smugly, I glanced at Emmeline, who just shook her head sadly at me. I knew that she was probably psychoanalyzing me, and I suddenly didn't feel any regrets about what I was about to do.  
  
Lucius walked briskly over to Professor Dreldi, the head of Slytherin house, and with a serious look on his face, said, "I just witnessed Magda Mardec, here, being attacked by two other students. They thought that it was entertaining to charm her to act like a frog, and also did so to another student, Molly Darkle. Luckily, I was able to stop them before they got Magda completely, but Molly..." He shook his head regretfully. "When I attempted to reverse the damage done to Molly, her 'friend' Emmeline Vance did some quick work with a Memory Charm, and Molly's forgotten the incident." That had been my suggestion- to also pin Emmeline.  
  
"Which students did this?" Professor Dreldi demanded, looking furious. "How is Miss Mardec still affected?"  
  
I let out a feeble croak, and Lucius said quickly, "who else but that pair of troublemakers, James Potter and Sirius Black?" He hid his triumphant smile, but it didn't matter. Dreldi was already storming over to the Gryffindor table, where Remus was worriedly watching the whole scene. He turned to say something to Sirius, whose head snapped up, and gaped at me with a look of hurt betrayal. I ignored them. Dreldi began speaking in low tones to James and Sirius. Lucius hurried forward, and said something else. A moment later, Lucius hurried over to me, with Molly in tow, looking very self-satisfied.  
  
I croaked questioningly at Lucius. "Dreldi says that I should take you and Darkle to the hospital wing," he told me with a look of triumph on his face. "Potter and Black have a week's detention and thirty points from Gryffindor, and Vance lost ten points from Gryffindor," he laughed. Molly didn't look at me; she just kept her head down. I croaked once at her mockingly, and then we were at the hospital wing.  
  
==========================================  
  
Molly didn't speak to me later that night, as we both returned to the Common Room. I reflected back to that whole afternoon. Emmeline had hurried in to tell Molly the password to Gryffindor, carefully keeping her back to me. She left moments later, commenting loudly about staying longer if not for unwanted presences in the hospital. I rolled my eyes at her retreating back, but I was still croaking and couldn't make a scathing remark.  
  
Later, when the Marauders showed up, they had no qualms about speaking to me, unfortunately. Peter lurked behind James, laughing stupidly at every jab he sent my way. There were a lot of them, of course. Something about how I deserved to go to Slytherin because of my deceit and lack of morals. He continued until Sirius quietly told him to drop it. Sirius, who seemed more crestfallen than any of the others. He and Remus both didn't meet my eyes the whole time. It seemed that most people were doing that nowadays.  
  
The Marauders lingered until Severus showed up, and then only left when Madam Pomfrey sent them out for hexing him. Severus told me that Lucius had made me an "honorary Slytherin" and I was welcome to join the Slytherins whenever. I was apparently very liked in his circles nowadays. I tried to be happy about that, but the fear of what would happen when I returned to Gryffindor Tower was a pit at the bottom of my stomach.  
  
Finally, Madam Pomfrey permitted us to leave the hospital wing. As I stepped out of the bed I had been stuck in all afternoon, I noticed a scrap of paper fall to the ground. It was a note that had been dropped onto my bed. It read:  
  
Magda,  
  
Meet me in the Room of Requirement (where I took you when Remus was trapped in the forest) tomorrow morning at 6:30. I need to talk to you!  
  
It was signed:  
  
Sirius 


	8. James's Revenge

I stood nervously outside the Room of Requirement the next day. I was well aware that none of the Marauders were feeling too fond of me at the moment, and this was probably just a ploy. It had to be some sort of elaborate prank that would take revenge on me for my little game yesterday. As though I already hadn't gotten enough of a punishment last night.

I had walked into the Common Room and seen basically my whole class sitting there, with a few other third and fourth years. They swarmed over Molly, making sure that she was okay, and I breathed a sigh of relief. Nothing was in store for me. I quickly started to mount the steps to the dormitories. Suddenly, Harry Whitby tackled me.

"Nice try, _Mardec,"_ he spat out. I jumped up, but everyone had surrounded me. They were all yelling things at me, and none of them were complimentary. Quickly I shot some sparks out of my wand, and cleared a path large enough to get upstairs. Unfortunately, at I raced up, Emmeline shot a Full Body-Bind at me. I froze in place, and using a Mobilicorpus spell, she brought me back down to the Common Room.

"You little b-" James hissed. "Now, you'll pay for your act, you little _Slytherin_!" He shot something at me, and I felt a chill fill my whole body. Then Brian McDonald did something, and I felt as though I was on fire. Both feelings lingered, battled against each other, and ultimately became more and more painful for me. James flipped me around, upside down and right side up again. He bounced me against the ceiling a few times, and then started to take requests for other poses to stick me in. One fourth year named Shannon took over, and started to manipulate me like a puppet, making me clap my hands and do splits, while everyone cheered, except Sirius who just watched the whole thing, and Remus, who had gone upstairs when it all began. And-

"Will you _stop_ it!" Lily snapped, her face scarlet with rage. She yanked the wand out of Shannon's hand. "You don't even know Magda, and have no right to be angry with her! Get off!" Lily undid the spells that held me, and I landed in a heap on the ground. I tried to send a grateful look to her, but she was glaring at James. "Potter, if you ever touch Magda again, I will make sure you are expelled before you can count to three! All she did to you was get you detention! She didn't harm you in any way, you creep!"

James actually backed away, looking stunned. _Nobody_ ever spoke to James like that. He was too popular for that. "Ummm…sorry?" He finally tried. You had to give him credit. He didn't hex Lily in any way- just turned and went to bed. Sirius followed, saying something under his breath to James, who looked humbled for the second. Everyone else retired eventually, except Lily, me, and that fourth-year, Shannon.

"Sorry about That Little Creep," Lily said to me. "He got what he deserved when you did that to him. Emmeline told me what happened on the train. Anyway, he'd probably end up in detention no matter what, so you just sped things up. You're lucky I can't stand him; otherwise I'd have been egging him on. I wouldn't have been able to sympathize with you if he wasn't such a prat. Speaking of prats, Petunia didn't get accepted into Hogwarts, and she was furious."

I laughed. "She must have been hard to live with that last day!"

"Oh, yes. She convinced herself that she didn't want to go here, and that it was a freak school. She's so annoying when she's jealous!" Lily rolled her eyes. "C'mon. Let's get to bed. If they try anything, wake me up, and I'll take of them."

We started up the stairs, but something made me look back. Shannon was staring at me with a look of pure hate and disgust. I crawled into bed uneasily. I didn't want some older kid from my own House to start hating me. That wasn't a good idea at all…

Now as I waited for Sirius, I began to feel indignant. He had some nerve doing even more than he had last night. I hadn't fallen asleep for hours, and now, I was irritable and exhausted. I checked my watch. Sirius was already ten minutes late. I sighed. If he didn't show up in five more minutes, I would leave. Unless… he was already inside the Room!

I didn't know how to get in the Room. Searching my memory, I remembered that he had paced in front of the room for a while, and a door had appeared. I paced too, thinking about how much I wanted to get in. The door appeared, either as a result of my thoughts or pacing. I walked in, and walked into Sirius.

"Oh…sorry," I said, taken aback. "I didn't know you'd be by the door."

"I was about to leave when you didn't show up." Sirius looked uncomfortable, and refused to look at me.

"I didn't know how to get in," I responded defensively. "You never told me last time. Why'd you want me to come here?"

Now Sirius was turning red. "I just wanted to say… sorry about last night. We got a little out of hand."

"You mean _James_ got a little out of hand. You didn't do a thing," I cut in. "Anyway, you gave me that note before the…ordeal last night. What else did you wish to say?" Sirius didn't say anything, so I repeated my question, watching his face like a hawk.

"Nothing. I just… forget it." He turned to leave.

"Wait!" Sirius turned to face me. "I'm also really sorry. Just because I was angry, I shouldn't have involved others, especially Slytherins and teachers. My quarrel is with James."

"And James incorporated other Gryffindors. Unfortunately, he wasn't warned about Shannon Helta. She participated, and now…well, she's friends with Bellatrix. I've met her before and she scares me with her intensity. If she is given someone to hate, she will never stop hating her. If an idea is planted in her head, it will never leave. She's almost like the robots in Muggle books- fixed on one specific thing and never ceasing in her pursuit of it. Now she'll hate you forever, and trust me, that's much worse than detention for a week." Sirius looked pale. "I wish I could do something, but all I can is tell James about it so he'll stop being so angry with you, and keep an eye out for you. You have to be careful with Shannon."

I stared at him. "Thanks for everything, Sirius. I appreciate the sentiment, even if I'm doomed for life." I stood and watched him, bright red, give me a quick smile and leave the Room.

I wondered at his face as I left. Perhaps we hadn't been friends throughout the year, but we had worked together the whole time, and Sirius had never acted so odd around me. I was just another classmate, not someone who deserves a blush. Besides, Sirius was very good-looking, not the type who went for weird people like me. Anyway, I wasn't ready for a relationship. I shook my head. I was reading into this way too deeply. Sirius was just embarrassed that his friend had been so evil…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As I made my way into the Great Hall for breakfast, I saw Severus Snape waving me over to the Slytherin table. I walked there gratefully, not wanting to think about what the Gryffindor table would be like. I quickly sat down next to Severus, grinning around at all the others. Walden MacNair, Bellatrix Black, Narcissa Black, Evan Rosier, Rabastan Lestrange, Ramon Wilkes, Annie Luvre, and Selena Helta smiled back. It felt nice to be wanted, so I stayed with them for the whole breakfast, engrossed in a debate about the use of Muggles in the world. I believed that they were convenient at times, as did Cissa, Ramon, and Severus. Bella, Rabastan, Evan, Annie, Selena and Walden all argued that they had no point whatsoever.

After breakfast, we split up on the way to double Potions. I remained with Selena and Bella, and we headed down to the dungeons. Out of nowhere, Bella tapped me on the shoulder. "You're in Gryffindor- what are my Muggle-loving sister and cousin up to?"

I shrugged. "You probably already know that Andromeda is too sweet for her own good, and isn't really very outspoken. Sirius, though, is loud and popular and spends most of his time sneaking around the castle, doing prohibited stuff. His best friend, James, though, should probably be in Slytherin. He just hexes people for the fun of it, and in creative ways that only a Slytherin would normally think of. He's actually the model Slytherin, but he despises the Dark Arts, and thus was put in Gryffindor. He went ballistic when I said I wanted to be in Slytherin!" I told her about what had happened last night, and James's fun with me.

Bella looked apologetic when I spoke about Shannon. "I'll ask her to ease up on you. She's isn't quite the typical Gryffindor, if you know what I mean." I nodded, remembering Sirius's warning.

Selena grinned a sly grin. "Shannon is my sister. Do you know what it's like living with her? I have so much fun with her. A simple suggestion planted in her mind, like 'give every Muggle you see an acid pop', and she goes crazy doing it! My parents never even consider that I'm responsible, and Shannon gets it every time. I love it."

We walked into the dungeons a few minutes late. My whole class was there, but only a few Slytherins had shown up on time, as always. As the head of Slytherin House, Professor Dreldi was stingy with taking points from Slytherin. However, I wasn't from Slytherin, and Dreldi would probably jump to take off points. But to my surprise, Dreldi just smiled at us and nodded to an empty space near the back of the room. Either he had just assumed that I was another Slytherin, or my "honorary Slytherin" status had gotten around.

I sat down with Bella and Selena, winking at a perplexed Lily. She looked very startled to see me with two Slytherins, but didn't glare, like most of the others did. Severus joined my table, and we enjoyed the class immensely. As I walked out, I finally felt as though I had found my niche in school- for now.


	9. The Sorting Again

The next few weeks passed as a blur. I spent all my time with the Slytherin gang, and they seemed to tolerate and like me. The Gryffindors, however, certainly didn't. James wasn't furious with me anymore, but now acted coldly towards me because of my new friends. The other Gryffindors did exactly what James did, and resorted to pretending that I didn't exist. Only Lily and occasionally Andromeda spoke to me, and Shannon's burning glare followed me everywhere. The first-years were all either terrified of me or in awe of the "Slytherin girl". The second, third, and fourth years all ignored me, and the older kids would occasionally send disapproving looks my way. Frank Longbottom, the Gryffindor prefect, hated Lucius Malfoy and was dating Shannon, so he seemed to have a personal agenda against me. I spent all my time in Slytherin Tower, but had to come back in time for curfew, because he would hover by the portrait, waiting for me to be just a second late.

It sounded as though I should be miserable, but in actuality, I was having a great time. Bella and I became best friends, and she was probably the most respected Slytherin around, as she embodied every trait Salazar Slytherin looked for in his students. She had a young owl named Basilisk, and my kitten, BB, hated the owl. We liked to pit them against each other in the Common Room, and make people pay for admission. The bets on who would win were even made by some Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs! Of course, if it got too dangerous, I scooted BB out. BB may have been cunning, but Basilisk was more powerful. My favorite class was Potions, where Professor Dreldi favored me more than other Gryffindors. I also loved History of Magic, where Bella, Rabastan Lestrange, Selena, and I would sit in a corner, shooting Bewilderment Charms at random Gryffindors and laughing as they sat up suddenly, looking very confused.

When I wrote to my mother about what I was doing at school, she sounded very worried. "Just be careful, sweetie," one letter read. "Slytherins are a tricky lot. They may have their own agenda, and are using you for reasons you may not like." I shook my head as I read that. Yes, Slytherins did have their own agendas, but I was aware of most of them. Anyway, Bella and I were friends, and friends don't manipulate each other so subtly. It may sound naïve, but I was acutely aware of what the Slytherins were like, and I was just one of them. Hagrid, too, disapproved of my new friendships. He also warned me that I was being manipulated. I ignored their advice. What did they know of Slytherins? I spent all my time with them, and I was one of them.

It came to the point where I went to Professor Dumbledore's office one afternoon. I knocked for a while, and he finally opened the door. "Come in, Miss Mardec," he said, eyes twinkling. I followed him up a winding staircase. He led me into his office, which was full of strange magical items, and pictures of old headmasters and headmistresses. The one of my grandfather, Armando Dippet, waved at me, and I grinned back. His picture was in our living room at home, too. Dumbledore gestured for me to sit down, and I did so nervously. "I assume that you are here about your confusion with your House. Am I correct?"

I nodded. "Is it really so odd for a Gryffindor to be friends with Slytherins? It seems to have really gone around school quickly, and everyone seems to find it ridiculous and unbelievable."

"The last time I recall a Slytherin befriending a Gryffindor was back when I was in school, many years ago," Dumbledore said, stroking a long, white beard. "The animosity between the two Houses is infamous throughout the magical world. And here you have done the impossible. Which makes you wonder if you really belong in Gryffindor." He gestured towards the Sorting Hat, on a pedestal in the corner of the office. "Go ahead. Try it on again."

Hardly believing it, I strode quickly across the office and pulled on the Hat. Nothing. Suddenly… "Ah, Magda Mardec, back once more. Just like her mother. My, you Dippets are all alike, somehow. Whether or not your last name is still Dippet. Only, your mother wanted to be in Gryffindor. Slytherin? _Very _curious… " I let him ramble on for a few more minutes, but soon got impatient. Was I going to be put in Slytherin or not? "Slytherin? Definitely not. I put you in Gryffindor the first time because you made up your mind on which house to be in based on the personalities of the people in the House, not their blood. That's the Gryffindor attitude." I shook my head disbelievingly. I was going to be sorted into Gryffindor again? "Your mother hated it, too," the Hat told me, "but sometimes you've just got to deal with it. I see your recent memories, and the way you were treated in each House. But it should be the opposite. The Gryffindors are more your type. Stick with them." And then it was silent once more.

I yanked off the hat, feeling suddenly helpless. As long as the Hat said I was in Gryffindor, I would stay. It was annoying, but I'd always believed in making the best of a situation. I told Professor Dumbledore the Hat's decision and left. But I didn't go straight to Slytherin or Gryffindor Tower. Instead, feeling restless, I wandered through the castle. I paused for a moment in front of the Room of Requirement. I needed a room to contemplate, and the Room obliged. I entered an empty, white room with a squishy armchair and nothing else. I sank into the armchair, but couldn't relax. The words of the Sorting Hat came back- _The Gryffindors are more your type. Stick with them._ If I must…

Sighing, I got up and went to Gryffindor Tower. As I stepped through the portrait hole, an icy silence came over the Common Room. I rolled my eyes at the glaring classmates in front of me. "You may as well deal with me, since it looks like I'm staying," I told them. I sat down next to Lily, who was doing her Potions essay. "Want to copy mine?" I asked. "Just not word for word. I have the feeling I won't be Dreldi's favorite Gryffindor anymore." I told her about the Sorting Hat. Andromeda had joined us, and also listened to the story.

"The Sorting Hat was right," Meda told me. "It always is. It sorted the right Blacks into the right Houses, and trust me, it isn't always easy to tell the inner difference between Bella and me." She grinned suddenly. "My father almost gave me the Cruciatus Curse when he found out I was in Gryffindor. Luckily, Mum stopped him. She doesn't love Gryffindors, but she wouldn't hurt me over it. Poor Sirius! He probably got Crucio too many times to count. His parents are even worse than mine."

I was surprised to hear the shy girl say so much, but didn't let it show. "What about Cissa? I know that you guys aren't identical, but Cissa always struck me as more like Bella than you."

"Oh, Cissa is more vain than really evil. Bella and I have more similar personalities, but I prefer to utilize my talents toward constructive things, whereas Bella-" She stopped short, realizing that I was Bella's best friend.

"-Is more of a Slytherin?" I put in. She gave me a wan smile and nodded, but was silent once more. I looked around, and noticed that almost everyone in the room was sneaking looks at me every once in a while. I grinned back sardonically at them, and soon, Harry Whitby wandered over to us. I hadn't forgotten what he had done to me that night in September, but I didn't want to make him into an enemy again, so I smiled at him. He nodded, acknowledging my presence, but otherwise ignored me. I sighed and walked away, feeling like a pariah. Finally, I sat on one chair and reviewed my Defense Against the Dark Arts notes. I saw Remus Lupin walk into the Common Room with Emmeline, and I was suddenly afraid. There were two people I wanted to be friends with, and I had ruined it all. I finally realized the folly of my actions. There may not have been something wrong with the Slytherins, but I was a Gryffindor and didn't belong with them. It would hurt her, but Bellatrix had to stop hanging with me and vice versa- Slytherins and Gryffindors didn't become friends.

I gave Remus a half-hearted smile, and watched his eyes widen. He and Emmeline exchanged glances, and then walked over to me, ready to forgive and forget. I finally felt the same way; after almost three months, it was over.

I walked into the Great Hall the next morning with Emmeline and Molly. Bella hurried over to me. "Where were you all yesterday? I searched in all the usual places. Were you stuck in your Common Room, doing homework?" I shrugged, slowly leading her to the Gryffindor table. She saw where I was going, and put the pieces together. Flouncing over to her table, she began to speak rapidly to the other Slytherins. From the grim look on Severus's face, I saw that he was going to be coming over to my table.

"What's going on, Magda?" he began, but was interrupted by a wand stuck in his chest. It was Sirius's. Severus yanked out his, and I spotted James muttering something under his breath. Severus started shivering uncontrollably. I realized that James was using the freezing charm he had done on me.

I stood up. "Get off him, Potter!" I snapped.

James looked startled. "I thought you were over the Slytherins, especially Snivelly here."

My face burning, I replied, "just because I'm not hanging out with them doesn't mean you can pick on them, and anyway, Severus and I've been friends for longer than that. Now stop the spell!" He finally did, and Severus hurried away, looking humiliated. I made to follow him, but Sirius laid a hand on my shoulder.

"Let him go," he said softly. "If you're going to break away, you've got to do it properly." James sniggered a bit, and I pulled away from Sirius, my face hot. I sat beside Emmeline, who gave me a sympathetic glance, but the whole Gryffindor table was now convinced that Sirius and I had something going on. I could only hope that Sirius himself didn't think so…


	10. Quidditch

One morning in November, as I was sitting with Emmeline at breakfast, reading the Daily Prophet, I overheard Celestina Warbeck speaking animatedly to Frank Longbottom about Quidditch tryouts. My ears perked up, and I asked Frank, the captain of Gryffindor's team, about it.

He eyed me warily for a moment, but when he saw my genuine interest, he told me. "There are four openings this year, but you might have trouble making the team. There were so many full slots from last year's seventh years, only one fourth year, one fifth year, and one sixth year have been playing all this time. Tons of kids are trying out, and if you're going for Chaser, you may as well give up. I know of three excellent players who have their eyes on that position. James Potter and Sirius Black are almost definitely going to be Beaters together, and Celestina's a fair player and she may get Seeker."

"You haven't even seen me play yet," I pointed out. "I'm not half bad myself, and if there are so many slots open, what's to say one won't be good for me?"

"You could be a beater with Sirius," Molly giggled. I ignored her. She, like too many others had decided that Sirius had a crush on me, and would not stop reminding me of the matter. At least she was better than the girls who thought I liked Sirius. Nevertheless, Molly was definitely beginning to annoy me. Emmeline told me that she thought that the rumors were codswallop, but even she smiled a bit whenever Sirius spoke to me. Not that he ever did, anyway. The boy was so involved in some sort of major scheme against the Slytherins, he and the other Marauders hadn't done anything all week. It was a blessed reprieve from their usual annoying antics.

On Sunday afternoon, I went to the Quidditch field with Harry Whitby. We both had Buteo 100s, and wanted to see if our new brooms were going to be assets. Of course, what neither of us realized was that all the Gryffindors trying out were very involved in Quidditch, and had state-of-the-art new brooms. James and Sirius had matching Silver Arrows that gleamed with a newly polished look. I snorted under my breath. Brian McDonald had told me that James was so spoiled; he had gotten not only his own new broomstick over the summer, but also one for Sirius. Sirius's own family had practically disowned him because he was in Gryffindor, and refused to replace his old broom. Served him right for being such a prat.

James and Sirius easily outshone the other Beater wannabes. Frank was about to give them the position, when I interjected, "I'm going to try out for Beater, too." I didn't know why I had said that, but I had said I wanted to be Beater, and that was set.

Don't get me wrong; Sirius is a very good Beater. But for some reason, he wasn't performing well at tryouts, and I did a better job than him. I couldn't help but feel smug about the possibility that I would beat Sirius at his own game, when James, acting so typically noble, decided to help out his friend.

"I changed my mind, too. I'm trying out for Seeker instead." We all stared at him, stunned. Then Frank nodded.

"I saw you play Seeker during holidays. You're on the team." I groaned to myself and shot a glance at Harry. He had wanted the Seeker position badly, and now I had indirectly lost it for him. He tried out for Chaser, and so did Celestina, but surprisingly enough, Shannon Helta got on instead. Actually, maybe it wasn't so unexpected. Frank was going out with Shannon, after all.

Practice began for our first match, against Hufflepuff, almost immediately. Frank pushed us all to our limits, scheduling practices twice a week, sometimes three times. James and Sirius had to put their pranking on hold, as all their spare time was spent on Quidditch. Gryffindor had defeated Hufflepuff every single year since forever, but we weren't taking any chances. As Frank constantly reminded us, Molly Kubrick and Arthur Weasley had been the best Beater team ever, and they had both graduated three years ago. They had put the Quidditch cup in Gryffindor's hands every year they were here, and if Sirius and I weren't willing to work like they did, it was hopeless. Last years' Beaters were way too competitive, and had lost the Cup.

"You should be working like Kubrick and Weasley always did," Molly said slyly. "Weren't they going out from fourth year and on?" I slapped her lightly, and went back to my dinner. Someone tapped me, and I saw that it was James.

"Longbottom wants us to come out to the pitch the second we finish eating," he said, looking uncomfortable. I knew that he had heard Molly's comment. Jumping up, red-faced, I followed James out of the Great Hall. As soon as we were alone, he turned to me. "Do you really want to go out with Sirius?"

I was horrified. Even James believed this fodder! "Of course not! We're too young to be going out anyway, and even so, if I had to choose someone, it wouldn't be Sirius. No offense to your best mate or anything," I added hastily, "but he's really not my type."

"Oh," James seemed deep in thought. "I was just thinking… if it had to be someone, I'd want it to be you."

"What about Lily?" I asked, eyebrows raised. She was the only girl James ever obeyed. I was a bit startled when he turned a shocking pink colour.

"I wouldn't mind going out with Evans myself," he said thoughtfully. "Or you, for that matter. But you're better for Sirius."

"Forget about Lily or me," I told him. "We're not exactly enamoured with your behaviour."

James just laughed as we stepped out onto the Quidditch field.

Frank was very enthusiastic about the new team. "We are the best team Hogwarts has ever seen!" he declared, as James caught the Snitch for the tenth time in the past thirty minutes. "The Cup will be ours, for sure…_ if_ Mardec and Black can behave," he said pointedly to Sirius and me. We were both attempting to hit the same Bludger, and the other was rocketing toward Frank as he spoke. Alice Gervere, the team's Keeper, dove down and seized it before it could hit Frank. "Thank you, Gervere." Frank was giving us the_ look_ again. He landed softly on the ground and motioned for everyone else to do the same. As I dove, Frank held up a hand. "Mardec and Black, you're both staying. I want you to work out your conflicts _now_." As he left with the rest of the team, he called out, "And don't even think of leaving this pitch until you do so!"

I was left standing there with Sirius. He raised an eyebrow. "Why do you persist in trying to prove that you're better than me?"

I frowned. "You're the one who chases after my Bludgers. I didn't ask you to cut in that time when it was aiming to smash into James."

"That was once," Sirius pointed out. "And James is my best mate. I didn't want him getting hurt because you were distracted." I opened my mouth, but he held up a warning hand. "I have a theory about your constant competition. I've the rumors about you and me. I understand that you want a guy who respects you, and you feel that I'll only look up to you if you play better than me. Right?" He looked at me with a smirk.

I was so angry, I could hardly even speak. I spun around, grabbed one Bludger, and pulled out my wand. Sirius's eyes widened in disbelief, as though I was going to throw the Bludger at him. I used my wand to mark a red slash on the ball. "That one's my territory," I snapped. "And don't even think that ever again, or I will murder you." I put the Leg Locker Curse on him and stalked off the field.

James easily won the Quidditch match for us, about ten minutes into the game. Frank, Shannon, and Ernie Prang worked very well together, and scored forty points before the Snitch was caught. Alice blocked the Quaffle the one time the Hufflepuffs had it, and to my relief, Sirius stuck to his ball, and I stuck to mine. The after-game party lasted for ages, but I went straight up to the dormitory, where Lily commiserated with me about Sirius. Emmeline came up for a minute to try to bring me downstairs, but I flatly refused. I wasn't going to spend a minute anywhere near that slimy git, Sirius Black.


	11. Crossing the Marauders

It only took a few weeks for the team's elation to die. Of course, the lack of Quidditch practices simply encouraged the Marauders to begin some pranking. Most of it was against Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws, but I was still worried. One day in the middle of January, James had gotten up on a chair in the middle of the Common Room and made an announcement.

"We're planning the ultimate prank against Slytherin, and we need all of you!" he called out to everyone in the room. Most of the older kids just smiled indulgently and went back to work, but everyone else crowded around him as he spoke.

I groaned and walked away, complaining aloud, "Why can't we just all get along?" Despite my claims that I was back to Gryffindor, I still liked most of the Slytherins. They all feared Bella's wrath, since she despised me, but Severus, Rabastan, Selena, and Annie would occasionally nod or smile to me in the halls. Even though Bella ruled the second years, Lucius Malfoy was respected by the whole House, and _he _still didn't mind me. That I liked, though I had the tendency to blush furiously whenever he approached.

I was snapped back to the present by Brianna Jorkins, tapping me on the shoulder. "Be careful about what you say," she muttered, staring pointedly at Shannon Helta. Shannon was glaring at me with that murderous look of hers. "Some people don't quite believe that you're as disposed toward Gryffindor as you say you are, and they'll use things like that against you."

I nodded my thanks and started out of the portrait hole, but Brianna followed me, still talking. "The only girls in my year are Shannon and Alice Gervere. Your name sometimes comes up, and they both believe that you're just a Slytherin spy. Shannon says that she sees her sister smiling at you in the halls, and you wink back, and Alice says that you're the most difficult player on the team. I told them that you aren't like that, but everyone's convinced. You could get in a lot of trouble that way, and you'd better be careful. Jason Lovegood and I are the only ones who actually believe your sincerity. You should-"

"I really can take care of myself, Brianna," I interrupted. "They can believe whatever they want, and as long as they don't attack me or anything over this, I'll be fine. But thanks anyway." I quickened my pace, and left Brianna alone in the corridor, at a loss.

Running to Hagrid's cabin's door, I knocked hard, trying not to think about Brianna's speech. "Come on in!" called out his cheery voice.

I came in, still breathing hard. "Hi, Hagrid. How are you?"

His eyes were concerned. "Yeh haven't visited in a while. I was worried that yeh might've started with the bloody Slytherins again."

I shook my head. "You also have something against them?" I asked incredulously. "Why does this whole world hate them except me?"

Hagrid poured a cup of tea for me, and another for himself. "I s'pose that's jus James and Sirius's influence on me. Though they are a tricky lot, remember."

I took a sip of tea and grimaced. "What are the Marauders doing here?" Now they were everywhere- on the Quidditch field, in the Common Room, and now, even in Hagrid's hut!

"Oh, they're also friends," Hagrid said gruffly. "Though if yeh ask me, they wouldn' mind bein yer friends, too. Specially Sirius. I mentioned yer name one time, and his face turned redder than this tea kettle."

I groaned. "That was probably after Quidditch practice. We don't get along on the field at all. It doesn't help that half the school is convinced that I fancy him, including Sirius himself." I winced as I remembered the conversation we had had on the pitch a few weeks before.

Hagrid smiled then. "Don't be too sure Sirius doesn't fancy you. His mates seem to think so."

I didn't like the way this conversation was heading, so I changed the subject and ended the conversation soon after. As I got up to leave, I noticed out the window that the Marauders were approaching the hut. I walked out, trying to appear nonchalant, but James spotted me.

"Oy! Magda! I didn't see you at the prank planning session."

I scowled. "I have no interest in your childish little games. This is school, not summer camp."

As they walked past me, I heard Peter mutter under his breath, "or maybe you just don't want your precious little Slytherins to be affected."

I spun around and grabbed him by his robes. "Excuse me? I didn't quite get that," I said, teeth clenched. Sirius held up a warning hand.

"Easy, Magda. He didn't really mean it. But we do have to know if you're planning to alert the Slytherins about this prank. I don't want to be planning this for months only to discover that it was all for naught."

My eyes flashed angrily, but then I thought up an idea to calm them down. "Here's the deal. I don't want four people to be affected. If you don't want me ruining your plans, don't touch them."

James nodded slowly. "That's reasonable," he said finally. "Who?"

I paused. This was going to be the hard part. "Annie Luvre…"

"Done."

"Selena Helta and Rabastan Lestrange…"

At Rabastan's name, Sirius looked unhappy, but Remus and he exchanged glances for a moment and he nodded at last.

Now was the name that I knew would be a problem. "Severus Snape."

James shook his head. "No deal. Snivellus is going to be the highlight of the joke."

I stood firm. "Then every Slytherin will be aware of what you're planning." Just because they couldn't stand each other didn't mean that I was backing down.

James looked a bit nervous for a moment, and then turned to the other Marauders. They began whispering among themselves, with Remus continuously shaking his head, and Peter agreeing to whatever James was saying. Sirius looked torn, but that didn't stop James from announcing, "Then you are hereby banished from Gryffindor Tower until this prank is completed. Longbottom will be changing the password, and no one will tell you the new ones. You have ten minutes to get your things."

I stared at him disbelievingly. After considering his words for a moment, I realized just how much power he had. I wouldn't go to a teacher, not after last time, and everyone who mattered answered to the Marauders. Lily or Emmeline would try to help me out, but they would be unable to fight James. He seemed serious enough that even Lily couldn't dissuade him.

"Nine," came James's sharp voice. "You asked for this. Drop Snivellus, and we'll let it go. Since no matter what you say, he'll be affected, you may as well just listen to me now and keep quiet."

But I had too much of that fabled Gryffindor stubbornness to let this go. I stomped slowly up to the Fat Lady, and gave her the old password. She frowned at me. I had given the wrong password. I was too late.

"Pssst!" I heard someone whisper. I turned around and spotted Lily, carrying my bags. "Sirius Black came up to the castle and told me what was going on, so I'd have time to pack your things. They are SO obnoxious!"

I nodded and took a bag. "Come on, I know where I can stay."  We walked silently for a bit, and then I spoke up again. "Sirius told you…why?"

Lily shrugged. "He probably knew that if you didn't have anything, you'd get them in trouble. I just can't believe them! They should be in Slytherin, after the way they acted. And the way everyone just let them! Why did they decide to excommunicate you, anyway?" she asked curiously.

I sighed. "I threatened to tell the Slytherins about the prank if they didn't spare the ones who were decent to me. James balked at Severus's name."

Lily laughed. "Well, that's baiting Potter. You know that the Marauders despise Snape."

We had reached the Room of Requirement by now, and I paced in front of it, concentrating on my bedroom at home. When I opened the door, my bedroom awaited.

"Excellent!" Lily cried out. All of my books and clothes were there, and even my Muggle computer. I knew it wouldn't work inside Hogwarts, but it still felt like home. I glanced at my watch and frowned.

"It's almost curfew," I said quickly. "You'd better hurry back. Good night."

"G'night," Lily responded, and left. I looked around. Things could be worse, I realized. If I told the Slytherins that James was planning something, things _would_ be worse. Maybe next time, I'd just keep my mouth shut…


	12. Excommunicated!

The next morning, I woke up, got out of bed, and had one hand on the doorknob when I realized that I wasn't at home. The Marauders would have loved the sight of me out in ratty old pajamas, in front of half the school, and it was a good thing that I had stopped in time. I wasn't giving them that pleasure.

I came into the Great Hall and looked around. The Gryffindor table was almost full, and many were watching me expectantly. I guessed that most of the school had heard of my excommunication from Gryffindor Tower by now, as the Slytherins were grinning and gesturing for me to join them. Bella had a murderous look on her face, but Lucius Malfoy seemed to want me to sit with them, and he held more power than Bella.

I wasn't going to tempt Bella, though. I headed toward my fellow Gryffindors when I spotted Florence Gupta frantically waving from the Ravenclaw table. I had never spoken to her before, but I knew that she was Head Girl and it was probably best to find out what she wanted. I quickly walked toward her, making sure to pass the Slytherin table on the way. I slowed as I walked past Bella, smirking across the room to James Potter, whose eyes were flashing angrily.

Continuing on, I grinned goofily at Lucius, and went over to Florence. "Hi. Did you want to talk to me?" 'Talk to me' was an understatement. The girl had been trying everything in her power to get me to come over.

"Um, yeah," she said, grinning sheepishly. "I've been hearing some rumors, and I just wanted to get everything straight. Not to tell teachers, or anything," she added hastily, "but I figured that the source and cause of the rumors would be able to tell me what's going on. It's Magda, right?" She held out her hand. I shook it, nodding.

"There's really nothing to explain. I was threatening to stop the Marauders' diabolical plot against the Sl- someone," I put in hastily. I still hadn't decided what to tell the Slytherins. "So, they decided to kick me out of the Common Room and dormitories."

Florence looked horrified. "That's terrible! I'll take off thirty points from Gryffindor, and ten from Hufflepuff…"

"No," I put in. "I don't want any problems with this. It's personal. But do you mind if I sit here for breakfast? It may be kind of awkward with the Gryffindors."

Florence was happy to introduce me to Evelyn Tucker, Bart Macmillan, and Aaron Diggory, three other second years. I had met them once during double Charms, but didn't really know them. I've never been shy, though, and made sure that we hit it off. Luckily, we had Charms first period, and I walked with Evie, Bart, and Aaron, to it. I didn't intend to become good friends with them, but they were nice enough. Besides, the look on Sirius Black's face, when I walked in chatting with Aaron as though we were old friends, was priceless.

"Yes, Sirius, I've decided to switch Houses to Ravenclaw. They're way more my type," I muttered, watching his face turn bright red. He was _so _easy to bait. "Dumbledore even let me, but said if I changed my mind, I could go to Slytherin." Sirius knew that I was mocking him, but that didn't stop him from turning pale, though he didn't comment.

Remus shook his head, as though to warn me to drop it, but didn't say anything. Something smelled fishy. I sat beside Emmeline and Molly, and without a word, Molly got up and moved a few desks down. Emmeline gave me an apologetic look before following Molly.

Something was very strange. It didn't take a genius to figure out was going on, and I realized all too quickly that all the Gryffindors were shunning me, presumably as Sirius and James had ordered. I spotted Lily, firmly sandwiched between James and Harry, looking helplessly at me, and felt better. At least James felt that there was a danger of _someone_ daring to talk to me.

My head high, I turned and sat beside Aaron. "Do you mind if I stay here for now?" I asked. He nodded, grinning. We had fun in class, as it seemed that Bart and Evie were best friends, and Aaron just another friend. From my exploits with Emmeline and Molly, I knew how Aaron must feel, and spent most time with him.

In the middle of Flitwick's lesson about Memory Charms, a paper airplane flew onto my desk. I touched it, and the charm that had made it fly immediately ended. I read it quickly. It was from Lily.

_They want to get away with this, but you can't let them. I'm sure that the Ravenclaws are very nice and all, but you are a Gryffindor, and no one can keep you away from your House. Think about it. There's so much you can do with this new development._

"Roger that," I said, grinning, and watched James's eyes narrow into slits, and Professor Flitwick turned and asked me what was wrong. I decided to have some fun and stared blankly at him. "Who's the midget?" I said aloud. "For that matter, who are all of you?" I had to admit, though it may sound vain, I was a pretty good actress. I grabbed my head, ignoring the scowl that grew on Sirius's face and the concerned look on Flitwick's. "Who am I?!" I cried out.

"You've been hit with a stray Memory Charm," Flitwick squeaked worriedly. "Mr. Lupin, take Miss Mardec to Madam Pomfrey. Miss Mardec, that way."

The diminutive teacher was slyer than I thought. But he wouldn't trip me up. I continued looking around in bewilderment, then gasped. "Oh! Were you talking to me? I should follow the were-" I deliberately let that slip, then continued. "-weirdo by the doorway?"

Flitwick nodded, suddenly suspicious. "Go on."

We walked silently out into the hall, Remus looking slightly angry. "I wouldn't have finished that, you know," I said suddenly. "Whether or not your friends were acting like prats, you were against this from the start."

"I know," he almost whispered, a blush beginning to form on his cheeks. He turned around hurriedly, as though Sirius or James were right there, hearing him break the excommunication. "And I really shouldn't be speaking to you. I was so worried that I wouldn't make any friends when I first got here, but I found James and Sirius and Peter. I'm so afraid to lose those who accepted me, and normally would agree with them no matter what. But this whole thing seemed too severe. You haven't even spoken to the Slytherins yet."

"Don't think I won't," I said grimly. "Maybe not all of them, but I'm warning Selena, Annie, and Rabastan."

He cocked his head at me. "And Sniv- Severus?"

At this I grinned. "You can do what you want to him, but be prepared to face the consequences."

Remus looked both amused and nervous. "What are you plan-" he began, but stopped short as Peter came around the corner.

"Remus, what are you doing? We've got Herbology now, and you're going to be late," he whined. Then he caught sight of me. "What's _she_-"?

"Professor Flitwick made me escort Mardec to the hospital wing," Remus said quickly. "Come on, let's go." They made a quick exit, not looking back.

Herbology was okay, but lonesome. I sat down with two Hufflepuffs, Sarah Abercrombie and Cassandra Zabini, who were friendly enough, but they weren't Emmeline and Molly.

At lunch, I had a plan. James Potter came swaggering up to the Gryffindor table at the same time that I did. He quickly sat beside Lily, and just as swiftly, I sat next to him. Sirius, right behind James, put his things down by mine, and glared at me.

Officially, I didn't exist, and James and Sirius were determined to keep it that way. They began a conversation over my head, and I straightened so they couldn't see each other. Sirius leaned forward, and I leaned forward. James leaned back, and I leaned back. It was childish and spiteful, but I _was_ a child, and couldn't resist enjoying my fun immensely.

Finally, James got up and stormed away, followed by Sirius and Peter, who had been sitting at Gryffindor table. Remus looked at me for a moment, then walked after his friends. I could tell he approved, albeit silently.

I moved over to where James had been, and winked at Lily. She grinned back, ignoring Shannon Helta's infamous glare, now directed at Lily. It looked like she had pegged another enemy.

I didn't say anything to Lily, not wanting to get her in trouble with the Marauders. Brian McDonald, who often served as the Marauders' enforcer, was watching our exchange warily, and though I knew that James wouldn't do anything to Lily, Sirius would be more than happy to.

I was fine with not saying anything, though. Lily and I knew each other too well to need to speak to know what we were thinking.

Instead, I mused about what my revenge would be on the Marauders if they did anything to Severus. I plotted for a while, then got up and went to the one place I hadn't set foot in since school had begun this term- the library. I had some magical research to do…


	13. A Well Kept Secret

**CHAPTER 13: A Well-Kept Secret**

Twenty minutes and fifteen books later, I finally found what I wanted- the Retaliador Curse. When placed on someone, any hex would be rebounded onto the hexer, and the hexer would receive the hex another ten times before it ended. Now all I needed to do was cast the hex on Severus and hope that nobody would hex Severus before the big prank.

"What're you looking for?" asked a curious voice. I turned. Amos Diggory, Aaron's older brother and Head Boy, was staring at me. I guess I must have been quite a sight, as I had simply thrown each book aside when I finished it. There were tons of books all around me, and not stacked up neatly, but all over the table, chairs, and floor.

I blushed. "I was just looking for a really good Stinging Hex," I lied. "My sister sent me an envelope full of bubotuber pus, and I need a good revenge."

Amos nodded. "That should be legal, as long as she isn't in Hogwarts." He turned to leave, and I heaved a sigh of relief.

Hurrying out of the library, I received an unpleasant glare from the librarian over the mess. She waved her wand, and the books went back to where they belonged. I raced down the corridor, and spotted Lucius Malfoy. He turned when he saw me. "Magda! I've been meaning to speak with you."

I smiled that goofy grin again as he continued. "So the Gryffindors have kicked you out, hmm?" I nodded. "What for? What are they planning?"

I bit my lip. I had vowed not to say anything to any Slytherins, just to make sure Severus was avenged. I was acutely aware that I was infatuated with Lucius, but I've always been headstrong. No silly crush was going to make me do anything. "James Potter was angry about some stupid hex I sent his way one day," I blurted out. "You know how he could get those Gryffindors to do anything."

I watched Lucius carefully. He bought the lie. "He really is a prat," Lucius said. "We'll take care of him, if you want." Goyle cracked his knuckles menacingly, and Nott carelessly fiddled with his wand.

"Oh, don't worry," I said quickly. "I've just been to the library. I've got the perfect revenge." Lucius nodded and swept away. He was probably aware that the Marauders were up to something, and was disappointed that I hadn't given him any information. Oh, well. I was pleased, though. I had gotten past my crush quickly, and when it was needed. Mind over matter really did work for me.

As I turned the corner, I saw a boy my age run around the corner. It happened too fast to tell who it was, but I spotted red and gold Quidditch robes. Someone knew that I hadn't given them away.

I walked over to Slytherin Tower, and hung back in the shadows. When Annie Luvre came walking up, carrying a stack of textbooks, I stepped forward. "OY! ANNIE!" She turned, startled. "It's Magda," I explained.

Annie grinned. "Hey, Magda! I would talk to you more often, but you know Bella. She was really hurt when you just started ignoring her. Of course, she replaced the unfamiliar feeling of hurt with good old anger, and now she hexes anyone who even looks at you. Poor Rabastan! Rodolphus, his older brother, helps Bella out sometimes, and he put an Itching Charm on all of Rabastan's clothes."

I frowned. I hadn't known that those smiles in the hallways would get anyone in trouble. "Tell Rabastan that I'm really sorry. I don't want anyone punished because Bella hates me."

Annie told me that it wasn't my fault, but I wasn't convinced. She went inside and got Severus, and I mused about Bella. After an interminable wait, Severus finally came out into the corridor. "Hi, Magda," he said quietly. I then realized that I had no way of using the Retaliador without telling any of the plans against the Slytherins.

"Severus, do you trust me?" After a long pause, he nodded. "I'm going to do something now that I've sworn not to explain. In a few days, you'll understand." He was about to ask a question, but I held up a hand. "I've found a spell that I need to put on you. I'll tell you about it in a few days, though you'll understand anyway then." Severus started to interject something, but I had more to say. "Until the day, _you can't get hexed_. If you do, come to me immediately. It's vital that you don't get hexed. Avoid the Marauders at any cost. Understand?" Eyes narrowed, he nodded. I performed the Retaliador Hex on him, and to my surprise, he smiled.

"That's the Retaliador. Who's hexing me?" He rolled his eyes. "Need I ask that?" I grinned weakly.

"Just don't mention this to anyone, _please_." Severus nodded, and hesitantly thanked me. I could tell that _that_ was something he didn't do often, and rewarded him with a real smile and a quick hug. Then I left the corridors near Slytherin Tower.

As I walked, I couldn't get rid of the feeling that I was being watched. I sighed. I knew that James had an Invisibility Cloak, and was probably following me to see what I was up to. Well, even if the Marauders knew what I had done for Severus, which was unlikely, they'd have no choice but to either not hex Severus or face the consequences. That suited my wishes.

When I returned to the Room of Requirements later that day, I found a paper left outside it. It was blank, but as soon as I picked it up, words slowly appeared on the parchment.

_As per your request, Annie Luvre, Selena Helta, and Rabastan Lestrange will not be affected by our prank. Thank you for not saying anything._

_-James Potter_

I grinned as I sat down at my desk. Maybe everything would turn out all right after all…

The next morning, as I straggled sleepily into the Great Hall, I noticed that the whole room was conspicuously quiet. All the students were gathered in small groups and whispering to each other. Yawning, I deducted that the prank had taken place the night before. I headed toward Gryffindor table. Now that the prank was over, I wasn't excommunicated. But Lily was motioning to me not to come over. I shrugged and headed to Aaron.

"You must have heard what happened last night," he said excitedly.

I shrugged, trying to appear ignorant. "What?"

Evie piped up, "James Potter tried to use the Tooth-growing Curse on Severus Snape. Instead, he was hit somehow, and it won't stop! They've got him lying in the hospital wing, facing the window, because the teeth keep growing, and his teeth kept going on for miles!"

I laughed. "They should try using the counter-curse on him ten times," I said loudly, so that Florence, the Head Girl, would hear. "I read somewhere that if you use too many hexes, eventually, one rebounds on you and doesn't stop until after ten counter-curses." Florence heard, and hurried out of the Great Hall.

I groaned. Now I had to find Severus and cast the charm again on him. I caught his glance from his table. He shook his hand 'no' and did a crude imitation of redoing the spell on himself. But I got concept, and turned back to two fourth years' discussion on what could have caused the strange effect on James.

I didn't think much of the incident, especially after James appeared at breakfast twenty minutes later, acting like a hero. As I left the Great Hall, Lily caught up to me. We didn't talk in fear of someone noticing, but it was painfully obvious that Lily wanted to know what I had done.

Finally, I turned to her and began my explanation of the Retaliador. Lily was intrigued, and neither of us noticed that we had walked into an empty hallway.

Empty, that is, except Shannon Helta and Bellatrix Black. When I looked up, I saw both girls at the end of the corridor, wands raised.

"Now," Bella said fiercely, "the two of you pay for everything." Shannon didn't say anything, just smiled an anticipatory grin that came out looking somewhat ominous. Lily and I exchanged glances, then pulled out our wands.


	14. Showdown with Shannon!

My wand outstretched, I tried to buy time. Bella looked like a firework whose fuse had been lit, and there was no way two second-years could beat a fourth year and a very knowledgeable Slytherin.

"Why do you care about what happened to James?" I demanded. "And what do we have to pay for, anyway?"

"Potter decided to pin me for his accident," Bella spat out. "I spent all night in Professor Dumbledore's office, trying to prove my innocence. They pressed me for a counter curse, but there was no evidence, and I know that this was all your fault!" She eyed Lily. "Though I highly doubt the mudblood is powerful enough to have done the hex you did, her existence is reason enough for payment."

The guilt I had been feeling at Bella's framing vanished when I heard that. As did my brains, obviously, since I shouted out a hex. "Furnunculus!" Bella's skin was covered in boils. She didn't pause for moment.

"Suveresos!" My feet shrunk into tiny posts. I leaned against Lily, trying to keep my balance. Lily glared at Bella.

"Coronet!" Bella's brown hair grew into dreadlocks and started pricking at her face.

She shielded her eyes. "Devaronian!" Two horns popped out of Lily's deep red hair.

I winced and flicked a hex at Bella. "Gaaraneji!" Bella's entire face was marred by bright red markings.

"Jezuntite!" Lily began sneezing uncontrollably. I fell off of her, and seizing the moment. Bella cried, "Serpensortia! Serpensortia! Serpensortia!"

Three snakes shot out of Bella's wand. They landed near me, hissing, and I grimaced. There was no way I could escape three serpents with my legs as stumps. I waited for them to attack.

But the attack never came. The snakes reared near me, as though to protect me. I stood stock-still. This was impossible. That hex deliberately was used for offense, not defense, and certainly not for the intended hexed!

Bella thought the same thing, apparently. She began yelling at the snakes, trying to get them to move. But she wasn't a parselmouth, and nothing worked.

"The tide has turned," Lily laughed to me. And then she dropped to the ground, unconscious.

I spun around. The snakes turned with me, and Bella took a quick step forward. Her face had a triumphant smirk, and I remembered…

"Shannon!" She was standing behind me; cool and collected, with a wand held loosely in her hands.

"I suggest you move away from Evans," Shannon told me, suddenly cold. "Or she'll also die."

I choked. The girl was serious! "Die?" I inquired politely, trying to hide my unease. Even Bellatrix looked uncomfortable. I would've bet a thousand galleons she'd never seen a death before.

Shannon eyes glittered. "Yes, die. That is my task."

"Your task? In that case, I'd like to see your assassin's license and my warrant," I joked nervously. "Who assigned you that one, anyway?"

"That's my business, Mardec." She suddenly looked thoughtful. "But my lord did suggest that I explain a bit first, to terrify the staff if Black mentions anything." She nodded toward Bella, who glared at her friend.

"What are you talking about, Shannon? What lord?" Bella's voice was just a tad too loud, and one snake hissed at her threateningly.

Shannon took no notice. "I am speaking of Lord Voldemort, a great wizard with incredible powers." At the sound of Lord Voldemort's name, all three snakes started to move wildly. I backed up cautiously.

"I was born as the second child to a very successful family. When I was six, my older sister graduated from Plumifrons Academy at the top of her class. She became a high-placed member of the Brazilian Ministry of Magic only a year later.

"My parents expected the same success from me, but it wasn't to be. They got worried when by the time I was nine, I hadn't performed any magic at all. A test confirmed my parents fears- I was a squib."

At this both Bella and I gasped. Neither of us could imagine life without magic. But Shannon was a witch. How could this be true?

"My father couldn't accept this. He searched high and low for a cure to my squib-ness. Finally we found a man in Lima, Peru who said he could help. My father was very eager, and said he was willing to pay any price for this Mr. Voldemort."

"But Mr. Voldemort refused payment. All he asked for was a moment after he gave me magical ability to speak with me alone, and my parents gratefully agreed.

"Voldemort mixed the Imperius Curse with a couple others and created a spell that made me obedient to him."

"But there was a side effect. I became fixated on others' goals. Their needs became my needs. It was a perfect cover for my real mission."

"And what was that mission?" I prodded gently. Beside me, Bella whimpered. One snake had wrapped itself around her leg.

Shannon raised her wand. "To kill Magdalena Mardec."

I shuddered. Why would anyone want to kill me? I was no different than any other witch. Then I looked down, and spotted the snakes. No; there was something very different about me.

"Don't you dare!" Bella shouted suddenly. She charged forward so quickly, the snake on her fell to the ground. Shannon sighed. "Crucio!" Bella fell to the ground screaming. I wanted to bend down and help my unlikely ally, but Shannon had turned back to me.

"Avada Kedavra!"

"Is this how death feels?"" I wondered. It was a strange, floating sensation that was both calming and terrifying. I couldn't be dead!

I opened my eyes. "No, not you, " I moaned. Sirius Black's smiling face was looming over me. I quickly recovered from my shock. " I thought I'd go to heaven."

James Potter joined Sirius, looking peeved at my comment. "That's no way to treat the person who just saved your skin."

"Saved my skin?"

"We had quidditch practice today, and though we didn't expect you to show, we worried when Shannon didn't come. We all went to search for her, and found her standing over you, about to hex you into oblivion. There was a stunned snake across the hall and a dead one in front of you. Another snake was sleeping and wrapped around your leg, and it still hasn't let go," Sirius explained. I looked down and spotted a snake curled up by my feet. "Frank broke up with Shannon, and then he, Ernie, and Alice escorted her to Dumbledore. Frank told us to take you, Evans, and Black somewhere safe, so we brought you to the Room of Requirement." Sirius's expression turned thoughtful." Alice was oddly happy, don't you think, James?"

James smacked him playfully. "You prat! Haven't you noticed she fancies him?"

I got up and went to check on Lily. She was restored to normal, as (to my surprise) was I. Her chest rose and fell in a regular sleep, so I continued on to Bella. She still had the bright red markings, but was otherwise normal. I guessed that Sirius had decided not to be too nice to her.

"Magda? What was that all about?" Sirius asked.

I decided to tell the original reason. "Your stupid prank!"

James bit his lip. "I think that's off for now. I don't want anyone to die or something because of it."

"What would it have been?" I asked curiously, not bothering to hide my disbelief at James' apparent care about me.

James wagged a finger. "I said for now. Next year, though…"

I shook my head and laughed. The two of them really were too mischievous for their own good. But they were also hysterical.

Later, when Sirius and James left, I eyed the snake thoughtfully. "I think I'll name you Volde." I remembered Voldemort, the wizard who wanted me dead. I would keep this snake so I wouldn't forget.


	15. Aftermath

**_Chapter 15: Aftermath_**

Shannon was not implicated. There was no proof that she had tried an Unforgivable Curse on me, and Bella hadn't said a word to anyone since the duel. Although the snake that had risen up to take Avada Kedavra for me would have proven everything, it had vanished before Professor Dreldi had arrived, he told us. Dreldi was in charge of the investigation, but when I told him about Shannon's deeds, he laughed in my face.

Irritating as it was, he had a point. The whole story sounded ridiculous, even to me. The only thing that had everyone at a loss was Volde. My request to keep him had befuddled Dumbledore and concerned McGonagall, my Head of House. Finally, I received a permission note from my mother, and Volde was mine.

Lily remembered very little of what had happened during our duel with Bella. But she knew that someone had stunned her, and believed my claims about Shannon. She was the only one.

With the prank plans on hold, I was permitted to come back to the Gryffindor Tower. I was still friendly with Aaron Diggory, though I had a mistrust or anyone in my House besides Lily and Remus, even Emmeline and Molly. None of them had stood by me when I needed them, though I knew that I wouldn't

do the same for them.

Frank finally stopped despising me, and we then won the third Quidditch match easily, getting the Cup. He and Alice started going out at the end of June. Finals came and went, and I had done well on all of them. Then it was time to leave school.

On the train, I sat alone in one compartment. Lily had gone to sit with other friends, and I had no interest in sitting with anyone else. Then Annie Luvre and Selena Helta came in.

"Hi," Annie said timidly. "We came to say hi. And- thank you. For everything."

I didn't do anything for you," I protested.

'You told Potter not to hex us. Pettigrew just said so." Selena was trying not to look at me.

I grinned. "No problem. Keep an eye on Shannon for me, will you?" I could tell from the way Selena blushed that she knew that Shannon had done something.

But what Annie said next wiped any thoughts of Shannon a way. "Bella's leaving."

"What?!"

"She told us earlier. I thought you might want to know." Annie nodded to the door. "She's two compartments down."

I literally flew out of the room. I opened the door to Bella's compartment breathlessly. "Bella?"

She looked up from a book eyes narrowed. I went to sit down next to her. "Oh, Bella, I'm so sorry. And I owe my life to you. I… I…" My voice trailed off.

Bella smiled hostilely. "I didn't do anything but get Crucio. Then Shannon knocked both of us out. That's all I remember.

There was a pause. Then I broke the silence. "So, I heard you're switching schools?"

"Yes, Durmstrang, Andromeda's also switching, but she's going to Vitattus School in Brazil. She wants nothing to do with our family anymore. The mudblood has corrupted her." Bella looked bitter. "We used to be so close, but when she got sorted into Gryffindor, I became the enemy. Cissa didn't get the same treatment because she was sorted for different reasons. I miss her so much, and now she will be in a different continent! I'm so angry about it, but she doesn't understand. Meda immediately assumes that I'm

angry with her, not myself. Oh… why am I telling you this?" She suddenly looked up.

"Because we're friends, Bella," I told her. "We may not hang out anymore, and you pretend to hate me, but you risked your life for me, and I'd do the same for you."

She looked at me for a second, and then threw her arms around me in a hug. "I'll miss you, Magda!"

We said goodbye, and I left the compartment. Bella really wasn't what she liked to seem like, but there was no way I could convince her to show her real self.

I walked back into my compartment, and saw that Evan Rosier had joined Selena and Annie; they were playing gobstones. BB was sleeping on top of Volde in the corner, and then something occurred to me. I ran back to Bella's compartment.

"Bella!" she looked up again, this time less hostilely. "This is going to sound really strange, but remember that guy Voldemort Shannon mentioned?" She nodded mutely. "Promise me, that if he ever comes to power you won't join him." She gave me a strange look. "Promise me!" I said desperately. I was working on a hunch, but for some reason, I felt very strongly about it.

"I- " she began, but was interrupted by the door banging open. The Marauders ran in.

"Get away from her!" Sirius said furiously. Bella hexed him with the Leg-Locker Curse. James grabbed both of us and herded us out. I tried to protest, but it was too late. Bella waved, and I smiled weakly back. She

hadn't promised.

I sat down in the Marauders' compartment, and James wandered out. Remus followed him, and Peter tagged along.

Sirius turned to me. "Magda," he started tentatively, "Would you go out with me sometime in the summer?"

My mouth fell open. He had saved my life, but still…

"I don't know," I blurted out. "Maybe in Diagon Alley sometime. Um… See you!"

And I left, blushing furiously. Why, of all people, did it have to be Sirius Black?!


	16. Diagon Alley Again

**_Chapter 16: Diagon Alley_**

The morning of August 10, I got dressed, double checked my luggage, and ran to Lily's house. It was the morning of our trip to Diagon Alley, and this time, I was planning to rush Lily. I couldn't wait!

Petunia opened the door, a picture of haughtiness. "So you've come to take the freak to the nuthouse, eh, Magda?"

I rolled my eyes at her. "You know very well that I'm just as much a witch as she is, maybe more. Shame you're not jealous of me too."

Ignoring Petunia's scowl, I bounded up the stairs and threw open Lily's bedroom door. She was holding p two identical shirts with a look of despair on her face.

"Here we go again," I groaned to myself.

Thirty minutes later, we came into my house with Lily's stuff. My mother pulled them into the Floo fire, and then disapparated to Diagon Alley. We arrived a minute later, and immediately ran to the ice cream parlor. Then Lily and I split up- she went to Flourish and Blotts and I presumably ran to Quality Quidditch Supplies. Presumably.

After I saw Lily safely into the bookstore, I turned and raced down the winding alley that led to Knockturn Alley.

Severus Snape was waiting for me at the entrance. He had written a few days before to offer me a job at his father's store. It was only part time, and I wasn't being paid so well, but it was just a good excuse to look at everything in the store and spend time with Severus.

At the moment, he was chattering excitedly about the Pegasus 80 he was saving up for. The broom wasn't great, but Severus had never flown before, and didn't need a fancy racing broom.

"I've been saving up for three years, and now I think I can try out for the Slytherin Quidditch team! They've obviously lowered the bar, since Gryffindor let in Potter. Maybe I'll join the big annual Quidditch match at the end of the summer with Evan Rosier-"

"Wait," I interrupted. "What annual Quidditch match?"

Severus looked puzzled. "Don't you know? Last year's game was so entertaining, Mr. Clemens has agreed to sponsor another one. Everyone's getting into it, and you're one captain. Potter's the other."

My eyes widened. I hadn't realized that our pickup game of Quidditch last year would result in this…

"So can I be on your team?" Severus asked eagerly. I nodded mutely, trying to figure this out.

We worked in silence for a few minutes arranging the display window, when Severus spoke. "Last year, you got BB for your birthday. When is it?"

I was startled by how considerate he was. "Actually, tomorrow. I may not be able to work for long, because my mother will want to spend the day together. Why'd you ask?"

Severus shrugged. "Just wondering. Then he changed the subject and I didn't pursue it further. I told him about Volde, and to my surprise, he was fascinated.

"A loyal snake without being a Parselmouth is something I've never heard of before," he said in wonder.

I laughed, enjoying his attentions.

The rest of the day passed as a blur. At two o'clock, I left Knockturn Alley and met Lily at the Leaky Cauldron for lunch. Then, we spent the afternoon discussing strategies for the Quidditch game. Lily hated Quidditch, but wasn't bad at it and didn't mind being on my team. We knew that James would win, but we were willing to put up a fight.

The next morning, I woke up to a very off-key "Happy Birthday" by my mum. We went with Lily to London, and then my mother took out a tiny silver locket.

I opened it and saw my parents waving at me from the frame.

"So you don't forget your roots," my mother said seriously. I shrugged. My mum tended to say strange things like that at times. Some people thought that she had the Sight, but all of her predictions were far off and had never been proven correct.

"Thanks, Mum," I said, smiling.

-----------

The next day, at Knockturn Alley, Severus brought out a wrapped box.

"Thank you!" I said awkwardly, not knowing what to say.

"Go on, open it!" Severus urged. I unwrapped the package and opened it.

"A music box?" How… unlike Severus.

He beamed. "I found it in the back of the store, and bought it. D'you like it?"

"Of course I do!" I grinned.

As I returned to Diagon Alley a few hours later, I saw Lily down the block and caught up to her.

"I went to Quality Quidditch Supplies today to get you a birthday present," she told me quietly. "I dropped by the field in back to see how you were doing…" she stopped speaking. She didn't have to say anymore, just raised an eyebrow.

"I must've been in the magical Menagerie then," I lied.

"Mr. Clemens said he hasn't seen you all summer," she said. "Alright, where have you been?"

"Knockturn Alley," I confessed, trying not to look at Lily's stunned face. "I've got a job there, and friends."

"Like who?" Lily demanded.

"Severus Snape," I told her. "If I bring you along one time, will you keep quiet?"

Lily sighed and nodded.

----------------

The next day, instead of working, Severus and I took Lily on a trip through Knockturn Alley. Unlike my fascination, her reaction to most of it was disgust. Yet another difference of ours.

At three o'clock, we were heading back, when we came face-to-face with Lucius Malfoy, Nott, and Goyle.

"Well, well," Lucius sneered, "a mudblood out of her natural habitat. Best beware!" He spun around and shouted, "Mudblood! Mudblood!"

The entire street went silent, and some of the pedestrians took out their wands. I fled, pulling Lily after me.

Hexes came at us in every direction. It was impossible to dodge them all, and a stray one hit me, making my nose grow about eight inches. Raucous laughter coming from every corner of Knockturn Alley spooked me, and Severus's frightened face was a relief.

But then he drew his wand too, and I felt a wash of betrayal. Pointing it at Lily and me, he muttered something.

I ran, but it hit me anyway. In a matter of seconds, my hands grew into wings and I shrunk to an owl's height. I looked behind me and spotted a horned owl. I knew instantly that it was Lily, and I was a second owl. Severus had transfigured us.

Not wasting any time, I took off. Flying without aid was a wonderful feeling, and I spent the flight from Diagon Alley trying not to ruin it by thinking how Severus was able to use such power.

Both of us returned to the Leaky Cauldron and spent half an hour explaining nonverbally to my mum what had happened so she could change us back. Even for an experienced witch like her, it took all night.

Later, Lily made me promise that I wouldn't go back to Knockturn Alley. I agreed, since it was ruined for me any way now that people would be on the lookout for me. Well, there were only fourteen days left to the summer. I'd find a way to keep busy- especially with the Quidditch match in less than two weeks and the Marauders coming to Diagon Alley in three days…


	17. Diagon Alley Again, Part Two

A/N: My sincerest apologies for the delay! I actually wrote this a year and a half ago, but it was on a very old computer, not any of the regular ones, so I couldn't find it when I searched. Hope all of my readers are still with me… Chapter 17: (More) Diagon Alley 

The next morning, I jumped out of bed and headed to Knockturn Alley, completely forgetting what had occurred the day before. Lily was waiting for me, arms folded.

"You promised," she said accusingly. I suddenly realized.

"I completely forgot! Sorry, Lils." Even to my ears, the excuse sounded pathetic. Lily frowned, but pulled out our booklists for school.

"Let's go shopping!" She led me to Flourish and Blotts and we started buying books. When we bought books… we really bought. Lily was more bookish than I, but I did enjoy picking out strange-looking books with titles like "Why I Gave Up My Pet Basilisk," or "Secret Spots in Hogwarts".

I picked up the latter, and tossed it to Lily so she could check it out. Lily reached out to catch it, but it slipped out of her hands and to the floor.

Someone knelt down to hand it to her, and we both turned and stared at him. "Here's your-" he froze. "Where did you get this!"

I glared at him and snatched the book from his hands. _Not him… not him! _"I thought you weren't coming until the day after tomorrow, Sirius."

Sirius smiled a wide grin. "I decided to come early. Are you buying that book? I could really use it."

"We're taking it," Lily said without even glancing at the title. "Don't even think about it." She was just trying to irritate him! I nodded, not caring.

"Give it up, Sirius. You'll have to find out about these places the hard way." Sirius grunted and went to find a salesperson that could find him another copy of the book.

"Great… the first person I see from school besides you and Severus just has to be him." I groaned. "Why? Why?"

Lily smirked. "You'd have seen a lot more people if you had been in Diagon Alley for the past weeks. I saw most kids from our year in here at some point. Aaron Diggory and Evie Tucker say hi, and I completely forgot! Annie Luvre told me to tell you to meet her next Sunday at the ice cream store. I saw her a few days ago."

I frowned at Lily. Why hadn't I seen my friends at all? It wasn't like I spent my life in Knockturn Alley- just five or six hours a day. Where was everyone?

As if on cue, Selena and Shannon Helta walked in with a woman that must have been their mother. Selena gave me a small wave, and Shannon's empty eyes stared straight through me until she focused. Her hand lingered over her wand, and she seemed to be contemplating killing me right then and there. Lily gave my hand a reassuring squeeze, and I knew that she would be ready if Shannon attacked.

"Do you know these girls, dears?" the woman asked Selena and Shannon. Shannon nodded, still fixed on me.

"They're in my year, Mom," Selena said, uncomfortably aware of Shannon's glare. "This is Magda Mardec, and this is Lily…er…"

"Evans," Shannon put in. Lily shivered. She was on Shannon's list, too, she now knew.

"Pleased to meet you!" the woman chirped. "I'm Selena's mom!" We smiled uneasily. Mrs. Helta was totally oblivious to the tension. "I don't recognize your last names. Are you Muggle-borns?"

Lily sighed. "Yes, I am, but Magda's mother was a Dippet." We went through this so often, I could practically recite Mrs. Helta's reaction.

"A Dippet!" Mrs. Helta's eyes widened. "A pleasure to meet you, Magda!" She swooped forward to take my hand and shake it. I rolled my eyes at Lily, not forgetting to watch Shannon. She was idly playing with her wand, and appeared to be planning an "accident".

"Magda!" Remus Lupin popped up behind Shannon, and she jumped, startled. "Lily! I need to speak to both of you- it's urgent!" He winked at us as we waved goodbye to Mrs. Helta. Shannon looked murderous, and I knew that she had just put someone else on her list.

"Thanks, Remus," Lily said gratefully as we left Flourish and Blotts. "How'd you know to get us out of there?"

"I heard about what happened to you two with Black and Helta," Remus told us. "Oh, yes, and I saw Shannon playing with her wand. That's never a good sign." He grinned. "Good thing we got here early. I was staying at Sirius's house, but it isn't too pleasant there. His parents aren't very happy with the Gryffindor in their midst. We came here early, but had to bring his younger brother, Regulus, to shop for school stuff. He's starting at Hogwarts this year."

As he spoke, the three of us walked down Diagon Alley to the Leaky Cauldron. Sirius was waiting for us with a miniature version of himself.

"Regulus?" I asked Remus. He nodded resignedly. "He's been driving us crazy."

"Oh, so which girl is the one that Sirius has been pining for all summer?" Regulus smirked. I stared in shock at the slowly reddening Sirius. Not…?

Lily laughed at us both. We were red and staring at each other in shock and horror. Remus frowned and shook his head at Lily, who quieted. Sirius was first to recover.

"Regulus, shut up!" he snapped. Then his smile returned to his face. "Hello again, Magda, Lily. Have a butterbeer- my treat."

I sat down as far as I could from Sirius, and refused to meet his eyes. Why did Regulus have to say that? And the bigger question was- how would I get back at him?

"So, Regulus, I hear you're entering Hogwarts this year," I said conversationally. He nodded, the smirk still plastered firmly on his face. "Being that your name is Regulus, the brightest star in the constellation Leo, you'll probably end up in Gryffindor with your brother, right?" The smile dropped from his face.

"I will NEVER be a Gryffindor!" he said loudly, getting up and storming away.

"Nice one, Magda," Sirius said appreciatively.

"Whatever," I muttered. Sirius was finally in control of himself, and I wasn't going to do otherwise. "Now, about this Quidditch match…"

"What Quidditch match?"

He didn't know! "The Quidditch match from last year was such a success, they're making it a tradition. James and I are captains."

His face darkened. "James never told me about it." I thought back to the last year, when Sirius had been excluded because he didn't play well enough. Time to cause dissension among the ranks.

"If you want, you can join our team," I offered. James would kill him… or me.

His face screwed up. "Who's on it?"

"Lily and I are Chasers, but Annie Luvre gets dibs on the other slot. Cissa Black is the Keeper, and Evan Rosier is one Beater. We might have a Seeker," I said cautiously. Even with a horde of Slytherins on my team, Sirius would still join if he didn't know that Severus would be Seeker. I needed him on the team, too, to out-psyche James.

"I'll join," Sirius said finally. "We Gryffindors have to outnumber the Slytherins somehow." I could see in his face that he was annoyed that I still chose so many Slytherins to be on my team.

"Sounds good!" I said brightly, getting up to leave.

"Wait.. Magda?" I turned. "Maybe we could go flying together tomorrow?"

I bit my lip and exchanged a glance with Lily. She nodded almost imperceptibly. "Okay… I guess so."

"I'll see you at the field behind QQS tomorrow at noon, then!" Sirius grinned.

"Yeah," I said softly. "See you."


End file.
